


First time he kissed a boy

by Pa_tr0_clus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, BL, Best Friends, Bilingual, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexuality, Boyf, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Coming Out, Confession, Exchange Student, Feelings, Fluff, French, French Character, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Jeremy, Jealousy, LGBT, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No SQUIP, Pining, Polyamory, Realisation, Slow Burn, alternative universe, riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pa_tr0_clus/pseuds/Pa_tr0_clus
Summary: Rich Goranski is a French exchange student and just wants to make friends, but ends up getting more than he bargained for in the form of a jealous Jeremy Heere.Aka Rich befriends Michael, and Jeremy finds himself having to share his best friend with someone for the first time ever, and he does NOT like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhosTheHomoNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosTheHomoNow/gifts).



Madeline wasn't french, but the new transfer was. He didn't even look french, well, the french stereotypes the teens around him knew, with his height mixed with his red striped hair. He didn't know English well at, like, AT ALL. It was just first time being in a place where practically no one spoke French. He found a table void of people except for a boy with bright red hoodie and headphones and sat down there with his food, to try and make some new friends. He didn't know how to do this here, okay? It didn't matter how popular he'd been back in France, America was a whole different culture. He decided he would just see a person sitting at the table, smile, and hope for the best. 

Michael was confused at first, but decided to be polite. He'd heard about the new French exchange student from Jenna, and guessed that this must've been him. God he hoped his french wasn't too terrible.

"Uh, bonjour?" He said, awkwardly waving hello.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Rich." He said, sitting next to him. He took the others waving hand and kissed it, "Do look very nice today." 

Michael stared at the hand that Rich had kissed. 

'Huh. Must be a European thing.' He thought. 

"Well, uh, je m'appelle Michael. Bienvenue aux Etas-Unis," Michael was wracking his brains for literally any french he knew.

Rich laughed slightly. The other must know french fully since he was speaking it, right? 

"Yes, thank you. It's been difficult adapting. I've been here for almost two weeks now," he replied in French.

Michael smiled. "Well, you're making friends already, so I'd say you're adapting pretty well" he said in rather badly pronounced french. 'Oh God, don't know that much french, please don't start speaking fluently' he thought desperately.

"Are you implying that you accept me as a friend?” he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you seem cool to me," Michael chuckled continuing to eat his sushi now that awkward introductions were out of the way.

"Im glad you think so," Rich said. 

Jeremy sat down with a tray of school food, his hair wet. He greeted Michael with their handshake after setting down his tray, and then looked at Rich questioningly.

"Is this your cousin or something?" Jeremy asked Michael.

"Hey Jere! Uh, no, this is Rich, the new french exchange student? I'm sure Jenna told you about him. He seems pretty cool so is it okay if he eats lunch with us? Wait why is your head wet?" Michael babbled a bit.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Yeah it's fine if he sits with us, I'm not the...table president." He dried his hair a bit with a napkin. 

"Does he speak French too?" Rich asked Michael.

Michael was still slightly concerned about Jeremy's wetness but decided to ignore it. He turned to Jeremy and asked, "Dude do you speak any french? Like, any at all?"

"Not really, no. I take Spanish, remember?" He said, eating his food.

Rich kind of just stared at him, then said to Michael in french, since Jeremy didn't speak it, "I think he got his head in a toilet. I think I heard something like that outside the bathroom."

'Ah. That would make sense' Michael thought. "Thanks for telling me, dude. I'll talk to Jere about it later. Anyway, so what classes are you in? Maybe we have some together?"

Jeremy was feeling a little left out of the conversation, so just sat and wondered what they were saying.

Rich handed Michael his schedule (the french translations were written below the classes). 

Jeremy felt a little bit jealous if he were being honest with himself, "See anything on the history channel?" he asked Michael, trying to get his friends attention back to himself. 

"Ooh I saw this cool documentary on E-sports the other day. Man, all the people in it were so good at video games, like damn! It had that guy from YouTube in it. Dan Howell?" Michael replied rather enthusiastically, however not looking up from Rich's schedule. "Oh cool we have a couple classes together, Rich," he said in French while handing the schedule back to its owner.

Jeremy never had to share Michael before, so this was a natural feeling right? He was sure the exchange student would find another clique in due time. He looked like a jock anyway, even if he was short. "Are we still on for videogames after school by the way?" He asked. 

Rich replied happily, "I'm glad we have classes in common."

Michael turned to face Jeremy. "Yeah, obviously dude!" Michael considered for a second, wondering if he should invite Rich, so they could get to know him better. "Hey, uh, maybe could we ask Rich to tag along? I know video games are kinda our thing, but he seems chill and he's new to the school.."

Jeremy screamed internally. "I don't have a third controller," He said. That was a good excuse right? It wasn't really an excuse since it was true though. 

"I'm going to the bathroom," Rich said quietly, sensing the tension, before leaving.

Michael quickly waved bye to Rich.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Jere, I just wanna be nice to the guy, he's nice and he's got no friends here yet. I wasn't thinking," Michael sighed.

"You don't have to apologise. C'mon, he's all muscley and stuff. I'm sure the jocks will take him soon and he'll be just another uh...jock,” he said. He didn't want Michael to feel bad for the guy.

"You make it sound like the jocks have potential-jock sensors and are just gonna appear and abduct him to train him in their jock ways," Michael laughed, "Also, dude, checking out his muscles are ya?" he joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Jeremy blushed. "I was observing them! God...well, jocks must have something like that. They all look the same."

"Maybe they're all clones," Michael said absently while sipping on his rainbow slushie.

"That's a very likely possibility- but c'mon, you're distracting from the point. Maybe Rich isn't even french, like Madeline."

Michael paused his slushie-sipping to look at Jeremy quizzically. "What, you think he's faking? What would he even get out of faking being french to us nerds?"

"I don't know. Your... sympathy? Look, I just don't want you getting hurt, Micah," He said, not wanting to give away he had been jealous.

Michael thought about it. "Well he certainly knows more french than Madeline. But yeah, I guess he could be faking. But also, maybe he's not and just wants to get to know people here. Maybe he deserves a chance?"

"A chance of what?" Jeremy frowned, tilting back on his chair.

"Friendship? You're being a bit too sceptical of him, Jere."

"I'm not being skeptical, I'm just being cautious I guess. What if this is a prank?" He angrily took a bite of his sandwich.

"If it is a prank, I don't see how it could hurt us. How about we be nice to him for a day, and then if the jocks claim him, whatever, no harm done," Michael suggested, not wanting to argue with Jeremy but also wanting to know Rich better.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "You're sure you won't get attached?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm just being friendly, it's not as if I want to date the guy or anything," Michael laughed, happy to seemingly be coming to an agreement with Jeremy.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Jeremy asked, trying to sound casual.

Michael shrugged. "Not really, no." Obviously Michael and Jeremy were very close, and Michael didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by admitting his crush on him. Maybe he'd get to know Rich and end up liking him. He felt kinda guilty about possibly using Rich to get over his feeling for Jeremy for a moment before realising it was likely that nothing was going to happen between him and Rich anyway.

"How do you know you won't want to date him or something?" Jeremy was still frowning.

"What's wrong with it if I do end up liking him?" he punctuated his reply with a big sip of his drink. 

"He doesn't look like your type."

"While I'm glad you seem to be so very concerned about my feelings, maybe I'll end up liking him, maybe I won't, and I don't really see a problem with that?"

'Why is Jeremy so bothered? Is he.. jealous?' Michael thought, 'no, he's my friend, he must just be looking out for me or something, not wanting me to get my heart broken. Yeah, that.'

"Whatever,” Jeremy huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations:
> 
> Bonjour: hello  
> Mon nom est Rich: my name is Rich  
> Je m’appelle Micheal: I’m Micheal  
> Bienvenue aux Etas-Unis: welcome to the USA
> 
> (Some of them are obvious, but I’m translating them just to be sure)


	2. Chapter 2

Rich returned, sitting closer to Michael than he had done before, now with a jock's jacket on, smiling. Jeremy narrowed his eyes at him, trying to deathglare without Michael noticing.

"Jere are you really annoyed with me?" Michael sighed, turning to and smiling at Rich as he sat down. "Rich, where'd you get that jacket? I presume you didn't just find it in the bathroom and take it."

"Non did get given. People are so nice here," He said.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm not annoyed with YOU," he said with a pointed look at the short boy who was enthusiastically showing Michael his new jacket.

"Uhh okay? Maybe be a bit cautious about it though? Do you know who gave it you?" Michael asked Rich, slightly concerned.

He shook his head, "Non. Think name is on back of jacket. Am only borrow it."

"Turn around, lemme see if I know them," Michael looked at Jeremy, trying to convey his thoughts of 'See? Look, he's harmless' to him.

Jeremy was practically radiating jealousy. It was stupid, he and Michael had been friends for over a decade, but he couldn't help feeling slightly replaced. It wasn't as if he liked Michael... was it?

Rich turned around; Dillinger.

"Oh it's Jake's.That's not so bad, he's one of the nicer jocks. Why did he give you his jacket though?"

"He say I was..cold." Rich shrugged.

"Fair enough dude. Just, make sure to give it back. So, are you gonna leave us nerds to go be a sports boi now?" Michael asked, hoping that Rich wouldn't leave him and Jere for new friends so soon.

"You can come be sports boy too?"

"Me? Talk to jocks? Do sports? They'd probably punch me if I tried, and anyway, I'm not exactly the athletic type," Michael laughed.

"Could do basketball." He suggested

"I honestly have no coordination. But, if you wanna do sports, I'm sure Jake would introduce you to the other jocks. I understand if you don't wanna be friends with a chubby nerd like me."

Jeremy said, "You're not chubby!" at the same time that Rich said, "Is no chubby!"

"Nah, I am and that's fine, nothing wrong with it. I'm just not a person who enjoys exercise," Michael shrugged, addressing both of the boys at the table.

They both spoke at the same time, saying general things about how he wasn't chubby, and he was cool. Jeremy stopped to be embarrassed after saying Michael was really pretty.

Michael blushed a bit. "Thanks Jere, thanks Rich. You guys are sweet," he said whilst grinning.

Jeremy nodded, while Rich smiled and said, "Sure it is muscle mass. How much do weigh? How tall are?"

"I don't know how tall I am, except that I'm taller than Jere" Michael smirked while shooting finger guns at him.

"C'mon, when does that matter? I was taller than you up until fifth grade!" Jeremy exclaimed indignantly, leaning forward and putting all four of his chair legs back on the floor.

"Yeah but I'm taller now!" Michael was happy that Jeremy didn't seem annoyed anymore.

Rich shuffled his chair awkwardly, not really understanding most of what they were saying. Fifth grade must be a school year or something. Back in France they named their school years backwards, with year 1s being older than year 3s. It still made more sense than the American way. Like, what the hell is a 'soft more'? Why were the men 'fresh'?

"Yeah but...we don't do anything that requires height!" Jeremy pointed out.

"...Fair point." Michael turned to Rich and asked, "So.. what stuff are you into? Other than sports obviously."

He shrugged, "Movies be good. And, uh, les livres. Books? J'aime lire. Horror stuff."

'Well there's something we have in common then,' Michael thought. "Uhh.. do you like slushies? You can have some of mine, special one-time offer as you're new here.."

He shook his head,"Non, thanking you though."

"Eh, more slushie for me then." Michael suddenly realised he'd not offered to share with Jeremy and felt kinda bad. "Oh, uh, Jere did you want some?" He added as a afterthought.

"No, no I'm fine. Germs and stuff.." he said sourly, even though he'd never bothered about sharing things with Michael before.

Michael just nodded and finished off his drink quietly, well aware of the tension between the two other boys.

Jake walked by, ruffling Rich's hair. Rich then fixed it, and, smiling, said, "Is very nice.."

"Wait Rich, do you.. like Jake?" Michael asked teasingly in English.

He nodded, "Oui oui, he tall."

Jeremy felt a weight off of him.

"You like him too? He friend?" Rich asked.

"What? Oh, I meant like, do you like like him. Tu l'aime? Êtes-vous un homosexuel?" Michael hoped to god that that was correct french.

"What? Non! Jake is friend. But, je suis bisexuel," Rich spluttered.

'Shit," thought Jeremy.

"Oh, cool. I'm gay," Michael grinned, "Jeremy is straight, though. Hey, maybe you should go talk to Jake anyway. I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you about the sports teams."

Rich nodded and hurry off, as the jocks ate outside.

"Aaand forever into the jock abyss he goes. Never to be seen again." Jeremy couldn't help but smile now that he had Michael back to himself.

"I'm sure he'll come back. He seems really fun," Michael shuffled his chair closer to Jeremy.

"It's been like thirty minutes, how could you know what he's like," Jeremy scoffed.

"Because it was a fun conversation!"

"Why because it was different? Are you bored of being my friend?"

"What?! No! He was just fun to talk to. But don't worry, I'd never replace you, Jere. You're too special for me to do that," he smiled sincerely.

"I didn't think you were gonna replace me," Jeremy muttered, blushing.

"Dude, you were acting SO jealous!" Micheal punched Jeremy's arm in a friendly way.

"What do you mean? No I wasn't!" he folded his arms across his chest, refusing to agree with Michael.

"C'mon man, it's okay. Just know that I think you're awesome, and that you're always gonna be my player 2," Micheal flashed the puppy-dog eyes at his player 2, silently begging him to not be mad.

Jeremy blushed lightly, "Whatever! I wasn't jealous!"

"Whatever you say, Jerry" Michael chuckled as he tried to toss his empty cup in the trash from his seat, but missing and having to get up and throw it away properly (it wasn't embarrassing at all. Nope).

"Since when have you called me Jerry?"

"Since right now." Michael sat back down.

"Well don't? I don't know..just feels weird," Jeremy squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Sure thing Jeremiah" Micheal enjoyed teasing him.

The bell rang, so Jeremy got up, poking Michaels stomach, "You're not that much taller than me."

"I'm a lil bit and that's all that counts," he patted Jeremy's shoulder before waving goodbye and walking off towards his next class, incidentally one he had with Rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations:  
> Non: no  
> Les livres: books  
> J’aime lire: I like to read  
> Oui: yes  
> Tu l’aime?: do you like him  
> Êtes-vous un homosexuel: are you gay  
> Je suis bisexuel: I’m bisexual


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sauntered into class and slid into his seat before pulling his books out of his backpack. He sighed and drummed his fingers on his desk, studying the graffiti decorating it as the rest of the students filed in through the door.

"Attention class."

Michael looked up to see Rich stood awkwardly at the front of the class beside the teacher. He spotted Michael among the disinterested faces and shot him a small smile.

"This is our new French exchange student, Richard Goranski. I trust you'll all welcome him. There's an empty space next to Mr Mell, go sit down," the teacher announced, gesturing towards the vacant seat beside Michael.

Rich nodded and hurried over to his new desk.

"What are the chances?" Micheal smiled at his new friend. Rich grinned back, putting his own books on his desk.

"Okay! Today we are going to talk about the Doppler effect and red shift blue shift. I trust that you all did the reading I set last class," the teacher clapped his hands and began the lesson by drawing a diagram on the board.

Michael looked over to Rich and noticed his confusion.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll help you," he winked, making Rich blush.

"Thanks," Rich muttered gratefully, trying to focus on the board.

Michael felt his heart flutter. 'No, Michael, you've known this guy for like an hour, you are not allowed to be attracted to him. Stop,' he scolded himself.

"Mell! Pay attention!"

"Sorry Sir."

* * *

 

"Hey Micah!" Jeremy waved and jogged over to where Michael was leaning against the PT Cruiser, texting Rich. He immediately stuffed his phone in his pocket when he heard Jeremy arrive.

It was the end of the day and Michael was waiting beside his car in the parking lot for Jeremy to arrive so they could continue their ritual of Monday night pizza and video games. Michael felt a bit guilty about their argument at lunch so was ready to make it up to his player two in the form of letting Jeremy choose the pizza toppings that week, even though it was Michael's turn. The ultimate selflessness obviously.

They did their handshake and Michael unlocked his car.

"Hey, dude! Ready to beat level nine," Michael joking punched Jeremy in the arm.

"Hell yeah!" Jeremy laughed, "c'mon, let's go."

They highfived and climbed into the car and headed off towards Michael's house. The drive to Michael's house was filled with Jeremy telling Michael about his weird substitute teacher who covered his maths class and started teaching them Spanish instead. They managed the whole (admittedly short) journey without either of them mentioning Rich once, which Jeremy considered a win.

Once they arrived at Michael's house they rushed towards the basement, yelling a hello to Michael's mom as they passed her drinking coffee in the kitchen. They threw their backpacks onto the couch and Jeremy grabbed the beanbags, chucking them in front of the tv as Michael grabbed the game controllers and turned on the console. This efficient manoeuvre was extensively rehearsed over the twelve years the boys had been friends.

"Apocalypse of the Damned!" Michael yelled, flopping onto his beanbag and tossing Jeremy his controller. It had been claimed by him in fourth grade when he put Pac-Man stickers all over it.

"Level nine!" Jeremy yelled back, catching his controller.

"The cafatorium!" They shout in sync.

They played for over an hour, only shouting 'watch out!' occasionally and groaning in defeat whenever they failed the level. After a while, their frustration started to affect their playing, so, after a particularly embarrassing death Michael suggested ordering pizza.

"Hey, you can choose the toppings today, dude," Michael pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Pizza Hut. He only had five contacts in his phone: Jeremy, his mom, his dad, his grandma, and Pizza Hut. Oh, and Rich as of earlier that day.

Jeremy looked questioningly at him. "Uh, are you sure Micah? It's your turn this week, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but I feel bad about what happened at lunch. About Rich?"

'Ah, well, there it is. Rich,' Jeremy thought, frowning.

"Sure, my usual then?" He shrugged.

"On it," Michael finger gunned at Jeremy with the hand that wasn't occupied with holding his phone.

He ordered the pizza with no problems, having memorised their order years ago.

"Okay thanks, love you. Fuck! Sorry, wow that's embarrassing. Sorry, bye,"

Michael hung up the phone and flopped face first onto his beanbag and groaned loudly.

Jeremy snickered. "Wow, so, you and the pizza guy, huh?"

"Shut up I hate you," Michael's reply was muffled by the beanbag.

"I wish you many happy days together! In sickness and in health!" Jeremy teased, his voice loud and full of amusement at Michael's mistake.

"Shut up!" Michael emerged from the beanbag to push Jeremy over.

"Oh it's on!" Jeremy laughed and pushed Michael back.

"A push war? What are you, five?" he giggled, shoving Jeremy in the shoulder.

"On a scale of one to ten? Yeah."

Michael paused their shoving to shoot him a concerned look.

"I've got self-esteem issues," he shrugged.

"I know, and I love you," Michael grinned, resuming the playful pushing.

Jeremy blushed and smiled shyly, cursing the butterflies flitting about in his stomach at Michael's words.

The push war devolved into Michael straddling Jeremy and tickling him mercilessly.

"Okay! Ha- okay! You- you win!" Jeremy choked out between laughs.

_Ding dong._

"Michael! Door!" Mrs Mell called down to the boys from upstairs.

"Coming!" he called back, clambering awkwardly off of Jeremy's lap and jogging up the stairs.

The other boy took the opportunity to sit up, straighten his shirt and drag a hand through his hair to try and neaten it. After a few moments he heard the door click shut above him and Michael thundered down the stairs with their food, face bright red.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Michael's flustered state.

"Dude, you'll never guess who delivered our pizza."

"I don't know? Some asshole jock from school or something?"

"No, it was only the worst person it could've been. The guy on the phone when I ordered the food!" Michael groaned mournfully, embarrassment washing over him again.

Jeremy burst out laughing. "Oh wow! How'd it go? What did he say?"

Michael covered his face with both hands and muttered, "he said 'love you too, dude', and winked. God it was so awful! And then, and then! When he handed me the pizza our hands brushed. I want to erase my memory so I never have to think about it again."

Jeremy snorted. "Dude, you went to eighth base with the pizza man."

"That's not even a thing, you dork," he looked at Jeremy, still blushing furiously. "C'mon, pizzas getting cold."

They opened the box and shared out their pizza, suddenly realising how hungry they were. After eating until they were stuffed, they resumed their Apocalypse of the Damned session, but it didn't take long for them to die again.

Michael sighed and curled up on his beanbag, abandoning his controller in favour of wrapping his arms around himself.

"Tired?" Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah, pizzaman related emotional trauma really tires a guy out."

Jeremy leaned back on his own beanbag, staring at the ceiling contentedly. They lay in comfortable silence for a while, until Michael started snoring softly. The shorter boy glanced over at his sleeping friend.

'Aww, he's so cute. Wait, what? Since when did I think Michael is cute?' Jeremy thought, staring at the ceiling above him. 'We've been best friends for over a decade, it's totally normal to think that he's objectively adorable. Yeah, definitely. Yeah.' He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep next to Michael.

Mrs Mell wandered down to the basement an hour later to offer to make them hot chocolate, only to find them fast asleep on their beanbags, breathing synced and smiling softly. She sneaked over, not wanting to wake them, and turned the tv off, before whispering, 'sleep tight, boys', and heading back upstairs to call Mr Heere to tell him that Jeremy was sleeping over.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of the TETRIS theme blasting from his phone. It was Saturday, almost a week after the 'going to eighth base with the pizza-man' thing (Michael was still cringing with embarrassment whenever he thought about it, and Jeremy was not letting him forget).

Michael and Rich had been talking a lot over text, and Rich's English was quickly improving, as was Michael's French. Also, the two of them plus Jeremy had eaten lunch together at school every day, but the conversation always seemed stilted, and Jeremy was yet to warm up to the new boy.

"The fuck?" He groaned, blinding slapping his nightstand, feeling around for his phone, until he found it and brought it close to his face to read the blurry text on screen: 'incoming call: Player 2'. He sighed before pressing answer.

"Hey, uh Jere? It's like six am. Not that I don't love hearing your voice, but like, what the hell dude?" His voice was grating and raspy with sleeping.

"Hey, Michael!" Jeremy's voice was way too bright and cheery for that early in the morning. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Come over to my place and watch movies or something. We could binge the Star Trek movies again!"

Michael was only half listening to what Jeremy was saying, most of his brain-power focused on fumbling around for his glasses.

"Oh, uh, movies? I'm.. kinda busy today? Sorry, dude. Aha! Found my glasses," he jammed the frames onto his face and started devoting his full attention to his player 2.

"Wh- what? Busy? Doing what?"

"Jeez dude, what's with all the questions today? I'm going to the mall with Rich, show him all the cool places to hang out, y'know?" Michael ran a hand through his hair. At least now he had plenty of time to shower after being woken up so early.

Jeremy's disappointment was almost audible. "Oh. Okay. That's fine. We'll just.. hang out another time. Sorry for waking you up."

Michael noticed the sudden shift in Jeremy's mood immediately. "Hey, buddy, it's okay. I promise we'll hang out soon, it's just 'cause Rich is new, I wanna show him around. I could never replace you, if that's what you think is happening."

_Silence._

_Click._

"Huh? Jere?" Michael looked at his phone. Jeremy had hung up on him. He sighed and flopped back down in bed, his phone getting swallowed by the sheets.

Michael soon found that he couldn't get back to sleep, so decided to get ready for the day. He was going to show Rich around the mall, and then they'd get fries at the food court.

He clambered out of bed with as much grace as his drowsy state would allow, and shuffled to the bathroom, yawning and scatching his head lazily.

'God, I look a mess,' he thought, peering at his reflection in the mirror, before sluggishly taking off his Pokèmon pyjamas and stepping into the shower.

* * *

 

Jeremy felt guilty about hanging up on Michael like that, but he was scared. Was it really that obviously that he was jealous of Rich? He couldn't help but feel like Rich was taking Michael away from him; it'd just been him and Michael for as long as he could remember.

"Michael's not mine. He can be friends with whoever he wants," he muttered under his breath, trying to convince himself. "Maybe Christine will watch Star Trek with me."

He once again retrieved his phone from his jeans pocket and quickly typed out a message to Christine.

* * *

 

Rich was sat on the couch in his lounge, tapping his foot impatiently, eyes flicking up to peer out the window every few seconds. Michael was supposed to be arriving at his house about ten o'clock in his PT cruiser to pick Rich up so they could go to the mall. It was still only 9:45, but Rich was ready and waiting for his friend to appear.

He'd spent ages the night before trying to decide what to wear, although he wasn't sure why he was so eager to look nice and impress Michael. Eventually he'd settled with camo pants and a blue vest.

As soon as Rich saw the car pull up, he grabbed his keys ran to the front door, yanking it open and waving enthusiastically at the boy behind the wheel.

"Bonjour!"

Michael rolled down the window and stuck his head out and yelled, "Hey dude! Hop in."

Rich didn't need telling twice. He jogged over to the passenger door, trying not to look too eager, and climbed inside, holding his hand out for a handshake once seated.

Michael grasped the outstretched hand, smiling.

"Seatbelt," he ordered with mock seriousness.

"Oui Monsieur!" Rich laughed, pulling his seatbelt across him.

Michael put his window back up and manoeuvred the car off of the Goranskis' drive and started off towards the mall.

They travelled in comfortable quiet, silent except for the steady whir of the car and Rich's soft humming of a tune the other boy did not recognise. Despite the calm atmosphere, Michael couldn't help but feel his heart thumping in his chest. Why was he so nervous?

"Hey, so I've gotta go buy some Mountain Dew red, then I'll show you some of the stores, sound cool?" Michael broke the silence.

"Mountain Dew?"

"Yeah it's a soda."

"I don't think we have 'mountain dew' in France," Rich replied causally, not really caring for sugary drinks anyway.

Michael, however, was in shock. "No Mountain Dew?! What the hell. I could not live without my Mountain Dew or Slushies, dude."

Soon they pulled into a parking lot for Menlo Park Mall and Michael led the way into the building and towards Spencer's Gifts. He quickly bought his usual supply of 90s drinks as Rich hovered awkwardly behind him, not really sure of what to do.

They spent the rest of the morning visiting different stores: strutting around in high heels in Macy's, playing game demos at GameStop, playing around with the plushies at the Disney store. When they got hungry they headed towards the food court.

The mall was packed, but after scanning the scene for any empty tables Rich managed to spot one amidst the sea of chattering teenagers and familys. Pushing his way through the crowd, Rich went and sat at the table while Michael ordered their food. He couldn't stop smiling, the morning with Michael had been the best since he arrived in the US, and he was so glad that he managed to make friends with someone as amazing and kind as Michael was.

Michael soon emerged from the crowd with two orders of fries and a bright blue slushie. He flopped into his chair and pushed one lot of the fries across the table to Rich, keeping the other and the slushie for himself. He took a sip of the violently blue ice and shuddered.

"Ew. Definitely not as good as 7/11s. Wanna try some?" He held it out towards Rich.

Rich shrugged and took a sip, pulling a disgusted face at the taste.

"Tastes like diabetes, right?" Michael laughed.

Rich just nodded in response, shoving several fries in his mouth to combat the pure sugar he just drank.

They ate their food while chatting amicably in French.

Michael took another sip of his slushie. "Mhm, so, how'd you like living in America?"

"C'est bon," Rich nodded, drowning some fries in ketchup. "The people nice here."

"So you don't have anyone back in France that you miss? Like.. a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Michael was trying to be casual but ended up sounding way too interested.

"Ma famille," he sighed, thinking about how much he missed his mother, "mais, I have not many friends en France. No boyfriends or girlfriends."

"What, never?" Michael found it hard to believe that Rich had never dated anyone, the guy was wonderful!

"Never," Rich shook his head, "you had the boyfriend? Jérémie?"

Michael 'aww'ed internally at how Rich pronounced Jeremy. "Jeremy's sweet and all and I love him to death, but he's straight, remember?"

Rich ignored him and finished his food. "Merci. For this. It was much fun."

"Anytime, dude," Michael smiled, eyes shining happily.

'Votre sourire est un don,’ Rich sighed internally, unable to stop himself from smiling shyly at the wonderful boy in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Bonjour - hello  
> Oui Monsieur - yes sir  
> C'est bon - it's good  
> Ma famille - my family  
> Mais - but  
> En France - in France  
> Merci - thank you  
> Votre sourire est un don - your smile is a gift


	5. Chapter 5

After texting Christine ('I know it's not really your kinda thing, but d'you wanna come over and watch Star Trek with me today?'), Jeremy sat on he edge of his bed and mindlessly scrolled through the news on his phone. After reading an article on Zelda Breath of the Wild, and a list of the best horror films on Netflix, his phone bleeped with a reply.

☆Christine☆: sure I can come over this afternoon! I've got rehearsals this morning but I promise I'll see you later! Xx

Jeremy smiled. At least not all of his friends were leaving him for cooler people. He thought about what Michael had said on the phone. Maybe Michael really was just hanging out with Rich for a bit because he was new. Maybe Michael pitied him, and would be back with Jeremy soon. Jeremy sighed, he felt bad for thinking that. Honestly, Rich didn't seem like a bad guy, he was kind and wasn't trying to take Jeremy's player one away from him. Given a chance, the three of them could actually be really good friends.

"Why am I so jealous? Michael literally said he'll never leave me," he muttered to himself.

Jeremy exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, before getting up to do some chores and get Star Trek set up for when Christine arrived.

* * *

 

_Knock knock_

Jeremy fumbled with his keys before opening the front door to see a happy Christine dressed in green leggings and a cute checkered dress, holding a bag that was no doubt full of scripts for her most recent role.

"Hey Jeremy!" Christine grinned, being her usual bubbly self.

"Hey Chris, how was rehearsal?" Jeremy shut the door behind Christine as she entered the house and slipped her shoes of the reveal adorable kitten-patterned socks.

She rolled her eyes. "Mr Reyes was going through hot-pocket withdrawal, so was an absolute nightmare. We got nothing done! So, uh, would you mind running lines with me? Please?"

"O- okay, sure."

"Yay! You're a lifesaver, Jeremy," she laughed and quickly hugged him with the arm that wasn't being weighed down with her bag.

"C'mon, I've got Star Trek on in the lounge," Jeremy walked off and sat on the couch, Christine following close behind.

They sat and watched Star Trek the Motion Picture for about an hour in comfortable silence, only interrupted every so often by Christine asking a question about one of the characters, or to comment on how awesome Lt Uhura was.

Jeremy sighed audibly. He loved hanging out with Christine, and even though she wasn't too interested in sci-fi, she was really trying to understand Star Trek. It just wasn't the same as watching it with Michael.

Christine could tell that something was wrong, and considered for a moment how to ask tactfully if it was about how Michael had seemingly latched onto the new kid.

"Hey, Jeremy? Not that I'm not enjoying this, but isn't Star Trek a Jeremy-and-Michael thing? Are you guys fighting or something?" She asked softly, concern clear in her tone.

"We- we're not fighting... it's just- he's just hanging out with Rich today. And I'm totally fine with that! Because why wouldn't I be fine?" Jeremy laughed nervously, worrying the hem of his usual striped shirt with his fingers.

"You don't sound fine."

Jeremy sighed again and muted the movie. "Rich is a nice guy, I don't know why I feel so angry whenever I see him and Michael together. Michael's said that Rich'll never replace me as his best friend, but I still feel... I don't even know how I feel, Chris."

"You guys have been friends forever! You don't really think that Michael would leave you, right?" Christine quirked her eyebrows in disbelief. The boys were practically inseparable, it would take a lot more than a new student to rip them apart.

"I- I don't know. I just, see them together sometimes, and I feel so annoyed. That should be Michael and I eating lunch together, not Michael and Rich."

Christine just nodded gently and listened intently to him. Jeremy was still staring at the screen, not watching the movie, but not wanting to look at Christine. He was embarrassed.

"Michael's not _mine_ , he can be friends with whoever he wants. Am I a bad friend?"

"No! Of course not Jeremy, you're a wonderful friend. It's not as if you've tried to stop them being friends," Christine soothed, while thinking to herself, 'He's one of the best people I've ever met, how could he think like that?'

"Why am I so jealous, Chris?" He whispered, still blankly watching the tv screen. "I want Michael to be happy and have other friends, but- but why Rich? Why am I so bothered that he's chosen Rich?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Christine said sadly, hands fidgeting due to sitting still for so long. But Jeremy needed this quiet time.

'Oh god I must sound pitiful if she's breaking out 'sweetie'. That's how she speaks to little kids,' Jeremy groaned internally.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say.

Jeremy suddenly scoffed bitterly and folded his arms across his chest, sinking back into the sofa. "I mean, just because Rich is athletic, and attractive, and everyone likes him, and probably exactly Michael's type, doesn't mean I should be jealous of him and Michael's friendship, right?"

Christine sat completely still at Jeremy's words, mind whirring. "Jeremy- Jeremy look at me."

He exhaled shakily throug his anger and slowly turned his head to look at Christine.

"Jeremy, are you worried that Michael and Rich are going to end up dating and leave you behind?" Christine asked slowly.

Jeremy nodded slightly in response, anger subsiding.

"Do you- do you like Michael?" Christine was being very careful with her words.

He looked at her quizzically. "Of course I do, he's my best friend."

"No," she sighed in slight frustration, "I mean, are you maybe so jealous of Rich because you really like Michael. I mean 'like' as in like, you know?"

Jeremy's anger was replaced by fear and confusion. “I- I don’t, what-” he stammered, his face blushing bright red.

“Hey, it’s okay...” Christine’s attempt at comfort went unheard by Jeremy.

“I’m not- I _can’t_ be ga- I don’t...” tears started to well in his eyes.

Christine’s eyes widened in alarm, and she immediately pulled Jeremy into his arms. He couldn’t stop his tears from falling and his body from shaking within Christine’s embrace. All he could do was cry into her shoulder while she tried to calm him by lightly tracing slow circles on his back and whispering soft ‘it’s okay’ s.

Eventually he calmed down enough to sit up properly and look at Christine through blurry eyes. “I- Michael’s going to hate me... he’s gonna hate me because of my stupid feelings, and then he’ll leave me, because he would never like me, why would he like a pathetic pale noodle like me...” he blubbed.

“No, no, no, Jeremy! Michael won’t hate you! You’re not pathetic,” Christine insisted frantically, not wanting Jeremy to start bawling again. “Hey, why don’t we finish the movie? That’ll cheer you up!”

Jeremy flashed her a watery smile and nodded in reply, before reaching for the remote and unmuting the tv.

After a moment Christine said, “it’s okay to take time to figure all of this out, Jeremy. It’s okay to be confused about your feelings, talk to me anytime, I’ll be there for you, I promise.”

“Thanks Chris.”

* * *

 

After they had finished Star Trek the Motion Picture, Wrath Of Khan, and Search For Spock, Christine left, hugging Jeremy tightly at the door and promising that everything would be okay.

Several hours later Jeremy found himself lying in bed in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. It was covered in those glow in the dark stars: he and Michael had put them up there in fourth grade. They were still shining brightly after all those years.

“Michael,” he sighed under his breath, “I like Michael.”

He couldn’t help but smile.

The stars seemed to shine even brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been sick all week so sorry for the slightly later update than usual haha. Also whoops poor Christine didn’t get to run lines with Jeremy in the end did she? Sorry Chris


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed since Jeremy realised he had a crush on his best friend, and every day since he found himself craving Michael's attention more and more. He thought he was jealous of Rich before, but now his blood boiled every time he saw them together. It was unfair to Rich, and Jeremy knew that, but he just couldn't help being terrified that Rich and Michael would end up dating and leave him behind.

He decided that to keep Michael close he would have to hang out with both him and Rich. The three of them would often hang out at the mall together on weekends, or play video games in Michael's basement. Sometimes they'd run into Jake Dillinger, and he'd tag along, much to Jeremy's dismay.

He knew it wasn't Jake's fault, but some of his fellow jocks had been picking on Jeremy for a while, which fucking sucked. He hadn't told Michael about it because he didn't want his pity, but Rich had seen them dunking his head in the toilet more than a of couple times. Luckily, he'd never mentioned it. Maybe he just didn't know the English to confront him about it.

Despite his efforts to stay close, Michael still seemed to be drifting away from Jeremy and towards Rich. So Jeremy came up with a plan.

* * *

 

After some reasearch (meaning a quick google translate search), Jeremy was ready to put his plan in motion.

"Hey guys!" He cheerfully greeted as his sat down at their usual lunch table, which was already occupied by the other two boys, who were chatting about something in French.

"Salut!" Rich smiled.

"Oh hey Jere! We were just talking about Christine. Rich finally met her and she tried to convince him to join her theatre group, it was actually terrifying and hilarious to watch," Michael rambled.

Jeremy chuckled, having had experienced the fear instilled by Christine's sales pitch for the theatre group first hand when she thought he'd be perfect for their performance of Falsettos a few years before.

"Hey, Michael, d'you wanna come sleep over at mine tonight? You too Rich." He directed the last part at the boy who was struggling to understand what he was saying.

"Sounds cool, dude!" Michael grinned, before turning to Rich to translate.

Jeremy stopped Michael by placing a hand on his arm. He wanted to show him that he was making an effort with Rich. "I got this," he said with confidence.

Rich just sat quietly, still not understanding, while Michael casually sipped at his soda, letting Jeremy do whatever he was about to do.

Jeremy looked at Rich and recited what he'd translated earlier, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi et Michael ce soir?"

Michael spat out his drink in surprise and started choking, laughing uproariously between coughs. Instantly Rich's face lit up bright red and he stared open-mouthed at the pale boy from across the table.

"Jere- I don't.. ha! I don't think, that's- that's not quite what you meant to s-say..." Michael spluttered, still howling with laughter, but managing to put down his drink to avoid any more spillages.

Rich, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, was redder than Michael's hoodie and so flustered that he was almost unable to formulate sentences in any language.

"Jérémie, you are pretty but..." he started awkwardly before being cut off by Jeremy's panic.

"Wh- what did I say?!" Fear washed over Jeremy, and he silently cursed google translate.

"You- oh my god Jere, you just asked Rich to sleep with us... like full homo. Christ Jeremy, that's hilarious," he finally managed to stop laughing.

Jeremy's eyes widened, cheeks flushing even redder than Rich's. "What the fuck! Michael, fix this, please, oh my god..."

"Michael, qu'est-ce que...?" Rich asked quietly, his voice tailing off.

"Voulez-vous dormir à chez Jeremy ce soir?" Michael translated quickly.

Rich sighed in relief and sank back into a more relaxed position. "Oui! Sounds very fun."

Jeremy exhaled deeply, also greatly relieved that they were finally all on the same page after his mistake. "Cool, so, I'll meet you guys by the Cruiser after school, okay?"

Michael nodded, assuring him they'd be there.

"I'll just... I'm gonna go to class," Jeremy stood up sharply and walked towards the cafeteria door.

"But you didn't even eat any lunch!" Michael called after him, concerned.

"See you later, guys!" Jeremy yelled back without stopping or turning around. He had to talk to Christine.

Michael shrugged and returned to conversing with Rich.

* * *

 

Rich had never been to Jeremy's house before, only Michael's. He was happy to have made friends with both Jeremy and Michael, they were smart, and two of the kindest people he had ever met.

After school they waited by Michael's car (he and Michael had had their last class together). Suddenly a very wet-haired Jeremy emerged from around a corner and jogged over to the pair. Rich sighed. He must have been cornered by those jocks again.

"Dude. Hair?" Michael asked tiredly, sick of Jeremy not telling him about the bullies. He shouldn't've had to have heard something as serious as that from Rich.

Jeremy shook his head, accidentally flicking water at Rich. "It's nothing dude."

After a short drive they arrived at the Heere household, and Jeremy ushered the other two boys quickly upstairs to his bedroom, wanting to avoid his Mr Heere.

"Your room is nice," Rich smiled, eyes scanning over the posters covering the walls and fluorescent green stars dotted across the ceiling, while Michael jumped onto Jeremy's bed like he owned the place.

"Can we play mario kart? I've been practicing and I wanna destroy you guys at it," Micheal asked with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course, though I doubt you're going to be able to beat me," Jeremy chuckled. He tossed a remote at Michael and got one for himself and one for Rich before going to sit beside Michael, motioning for Rich to do the same.

He sat down cross-legged next to Michael, taking a remote off of Jeremy.

"Dibs being Waluigi!" Micheal yelled and immediately chose his character before either of the other two could.

Jeremy chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, whatever you say." He picked Toad for himself.

"Yoshi is mine," Rich announced, the last to pick a character.

"What track do you guys wanna play? I don't mind as long as it's not Rainbow Road," Micheal asked, just happy to be hanging out with his friends.

"Hmm, how about Mushroom Gorge?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other two.

"Sure dude, I see you have a mushroom theme going on," Micheal laughed.

Jeremy shrugged, "I don't know, was just the first thing that came to mind."

"Mushroom Gorge cool with you Rich?" Michael translated, unsure of how much he was understanding.

"Oui! I am ready," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Get ready to lose," Micheal smirked as the countdown to the race started, confident in his Mario Kart abilities.

The race started and they all sped off down the track, doing well and no one dipping below third place for the first lap.

Jeremy smiled as he was just barely in first as the course was coming to a close. Rich was in fourth and Michael in second. It wasn't until a shell knocked him off the mushrooms and he fell that he groaned. "Oh come on..."

"Suck it Heere!" Micheal shouted as he sped into first while Jeremy was off the track.

Rich managed to pass Princess Peach to claim second place when moments before Michael crossed the finish line he got a blue shell, and immediately deployed it.

"No no no!" Michael yelled as his character was stopped inches from victory by the blue shell attack and Rich sped over the finish line.

"J'ai gagne!" Rich dropped the controller on his lap and held his arms up in victory.

Jeremy was so busy laughing at how betrayed Michael looked he forgot he hadn't finished the race. He finally rolled over the finish line in seventh place.

"That was awesome!" He chuckled, leaning across Michael and giving Rich a high-five.

"I almost won! I can't believe that my only friends would betray me like that! O woe is me!" Michael gasped dramatically, not really offended by Rich snatching his victory at the last second.

The three of them dissolved into giggles; every time they would stop laughing they would look at each other and start laughing again.

"Is that a girl? Are you in here with a girl? Oh. Hi Michael," Jeremy's dad opened the door and spotted the boys who were still in fits of laughter with the recap of the race looping forgotten on the tv. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing at Rich.

Rich stared in shock at the man in front of them.

"AAH! Dad! Pants!" Jeremy groaned. Why couldn't Rich have met his dad when he was wearing pants?

"Hey, Mr Heere," Michael sniggered, way too amused by the situation.

"Dad, get out! Go put some pants on!" Jeremy stood up and gently pushed his dad out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry, Son! Didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your new friend!" Mr Heere called through the door.

Jeremy buried his face in his hands in frustration for a moment before returning to sit next to Michael. Between that and the incident at lunch, it wouldn't be surprising if Rich was too traumatised to talk to Jeremy ever again.

Rich opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Michael shaking his head. "Don't even bother asking"

"Where are his pantalons?" He whispered to himself in confusion.

Michael patted Rich's back sypathetically. "No one knows, buddy."

Jeremy flopped back to lay on his bed and sighed. "How could this day get any worse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Salut - hi  
> Voulez-vous coucher avec moi et Michael ce soir - do you want to sleep with me and Michael tonight  
> Qu’est-ce que... - what  
> Voulez-vous dormir à chez Jeremy ce soir - do you want to sleep over at Jeremy’s house tonight  
> Oui - yes  
> J’ai gagne - I won  
> Pantalons - pants/trousers


	7. Chapter 7

After the pantsless Mr Heere fiasco, the boys returned to playing Mario Kart. Michael managed to win all three of the remaining races, imitating Rich by also yelling 'J'ai gagne!' after each victory.

"I am the Mario Kart king! Bow down before me lowly peasants!" Michael jeered dramatically whilst standing on Jeremy's bed and trying not to fall over, as the others were sniggering and trying to make him lose balance.

"Ahhh fuck!" he toppled over, ending up sprawled over the other two boys in a tangled pile of limbs. Jeremy groaned, as much as he loved Michael, he had to admit that he was pretty heavy. Michael somehow managed to scramble off of Rich and Jeremy, and back into a sitting position between the two.

He chuckled, "I won. Where's my kiss from the princess?"

At the same time that Jeremy rolled his eyes and said 'None of us played as Peach, you dork', Rich leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Michael's cheek. Everyone's faces glowed bright red in embarrassment and shock.

"M- merci, Princess Goranski," he spluttered.

"Well this got very gay all of a sudden," Jeremy muttered, at a loss for words.

The three boys sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, all red in the face and staring at their feet.

"...play more Mario Kart?" Rich suggested.

Michael and Jeremy nodded, grinning, the awkwardness melting away.

"I'm gonna win this time!" Jeremy declared as they all shuffled about trying to find their controllers.

Michael smiled fondly. "Sure you are, bud."

Several tournaments and a lot of fries later, they were all laying quietly on Jeremy's floor in the dark, staring up at the glowy green stars. Rich unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn, and Michael pulled Jeremy's blanket off his bed and then threw it haphazardly over the three of them.

"Y'know we can probably all fit in my bed, right guys?" Jeremy asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Michael pulled himself up to sit against the side of the bed. "Yeah, sleeping on the floor might kill my back," he chuckled softly. "Hey Rich, c'mon let's- oh."

Rich and fallen asleep, curled up like a kitten under the blanket.

"He's so cute," Michael sighed in awe. Jeremy nodded, unable to disagree after seeing how adorable he looked. They just watched as he unconsciously pulled more of the blanket over him, smiling softly.

"How the fuck are we going to move him onto my bed."

Michael raised his eyebrows teasingly and smirked. "Like this," he stood up and stepped over to Rich, and, taking care not to wake him up, scooped him into his arms and held him close to his chest. He gently deposited him in the middle of Jeremy's bed and lay down next to him.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled lovingly at his two friends before grabbing the blanket and laying the other side of Rich. Between him and Michael they managed to get all three of them adequately covered and cosy.

"G'night Michael," Jeremy yawned, snuggling up to his friends.

"Night guys," Michael managed to whisper before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 

"Give me the fucking fruit loops!" Michael screeched at Rich, who was holding the box.

After waking up with Rich being spooned by Michael and with Jeremy's arm around his waist, the boys decided to get up and eat breakfast, refusing to acknowledge how happy and warm they felt in each other's arms.

Rich poured the cereal into his bowl until it was overflowing in response, smiling evilly.

Michael glared at him in mock anger. "This means war!"

"Michael no," Jeremy warned, glancing up from his own bowl.

Michael slumped in his seat, "Fine."

Rich put down his spoon on the counter. "Toilet?"

"Second door on the right," Jeremy responded, still with a mouthful of Cap'n Crunch.

Rich nodded and left, leaving Michael to steal his breakfast.

He sat down next to Jeremy and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You good, buddy?" Jeremy frowned in concern.

Michael kicked his feet uncomfortably for a moment, silently arguing with himself. "Yeah, I just... uh, can I talk to you about something? Like, serious talk?"

Jeremy's blood ran cold; he knew everything about Michael. What could he be so nervous to talk about?

"Of course! You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" He tried to smile comfortingly but mostly just seemed nervous and unsure of how to act.

Michael sat quietly, heart beating a mile a minute, wringing his hands nervously. "I really like Rich. And I mean, _really_ like Rich. I have a giant gay crush on our friend and I don't know what to do."

Jeremy choked on his breakfast, coughing violently.

"Wh- shit, Jeremy- " he hit him on the back, trying to help.

"I- heh, I'm fine," Jeremy croaked, forcing a smile. "So, uh, wow. You like Rich? I'm happy for you dude."

Michael beamed. "I know you were really wary of him at first, but we're all good friends now... and I don't want to mess everything up, but I just adore him- "

"Who you talking about?" Rich casually walked back into the room and slipped into the seat next to Michael, swiftly sliding his cereal back into his possession.

"N- no one!" they chorused, slightly too loud to be inconspicuous.

Rich clearly did not believe them, but let it slide, not wanting to pry. Tension hung thick in the air, so Jeremy changed the subject.

"So! What are you two doing today?"

"Homework," Rich grunted, grimacing at the thought of having to spend his Saturday writing about monoclonal antibodies.

Michael shrugged. "Same probably,"

"How exciting your lives are," Jeremy said dryly.

"At least my parents wear pants."

"Shut up Michael!"

And as if by magic, Mr Heere walked into the room, once again with his legs bare.

"Morning boys!" He greeted cheerfully, leaning against the kitchen counter while his coffee brewed.

Jeremy wanted to melt into the ground.

"He does not own pantalons?" Rich asked, leaning close to Michael, seeming much less shocked by the sight than he was the evening before.

Michael snorted, "maybe he's allergic to them."

Jeremy groaned loudly and stood up, pulling his friends with him. "C'mon, time to go, homework to do." He pressed their respective belongings into their arms, apologising profusely.

"Want a lift home, Rich?" Michael offered, strolling to his PT Cruiser after they waved goodbye to Jeremy.

Rich smiled gratefully. "Oui, merci."

Michael unlocked the car and held the passenger door open for the shorter boy. "M'lady," he said as he pretended to doff an imaginary cap.

Rich leaned up on his tiptoes and lightly kissed his cheek again. "Merci, mon Prince Charmant."

They both climbed into the car without another word, not knowing that Jeremy had been watching them enviously from a window, wishing more than anything that he could've been the one his friend fell for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of revising monoclonal antibodies  
> whoops
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> J’ai gagne - I won  
> Merci - thank you  
> Oui - yes  
> Mon Prince Charmant - my Prince Charming


	8. Chapter 8

"Salut Micah!"

Michael's face lit up at the sight of his short friend barrelling down the corridor towards him. "Hey Rich!" He grinned, putting some books in his locker before shutting the door with a clang and leaning against it, trying to look casual. "How was class? Jake's your lab partner, right?"

Rich stopped in front of Michael, slightly out of breath from running, but still able to chuckle at the memory of last period. He held up a bandaged hand. "Oui, we did colour flame test, had to wear goggles, Jake said 'this goggle strap is hitting me in the back of the head like a hooker's bra strap', I laugh, set my sleeve on fire."

"What the fuck? Are you okay?" Michael snorted with laughter, gently taking Rich's bandaged hand and examining it. "Please tell me that Miss Port heard him oh my god."

"My hand is hurt, but I am fine," he shrugged nonchalantly, reluctantly withdrawing his hand from Michael's grasp.

After standing awkwardly in silence for a moment, Michael suddenly stood up straight with his hands in his jeans pockets and cleared his throat. "So, uhh, I know we hung out last Friday so it's only been a week, but I love hanging out with you, so... d'you wanna come over to my house tonight?"

Rich nodded enthusiastically, "You and Jérémie are very fun."

"Oh! Um, I wasn't inviting Jeremy. I meant for us to hang out, just the two of us- " he trailed off, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ah!" Rich's cheeks also flushed red, "That is fun also. Very fun!"

Michael stared at the ground, able to look Rich in the eye. "Uh, well, meet me in the parking lot after school? By the Cruiser?"

"I will be there," Rich reassured, patting Michael's shoulder with his bandaged hand.

"Hi guys," Jeremy mumbled, suddenly emerging from the throngs of students and moving to stand next to Michael, looking downcast and holding a very drenched textbook.

Rich held up his free hand in greeting, smiling sadly. Jérémie still wouldn't talk to either of them about the bullying.

"Hey, what happened?" Michael asked gently, gesturing at the book he was clutching.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jeremy huffed, exasperated. "Rich what happened to your hand?"

Rich finally removed his injured hand from Michael's shoulder and held it up for Jeremy to see. "Jake," he shrugged.

"...Okay then. What we're you guys talking about anyway?" Jeremy leant against Michael's locker tiredly.

"Michael and I are- ah!" Rich was cut off by Michael elbowing him harshly in the ribs.

"Shit sorry!" Michael apologised, not meaning to have actually hurt him. "Heh, uh, muscle spasm?" He dropped his voice to an urgent whisper and leaned closer to Rich. "Don't tell Jeremy."

Luckily Jeremy seemed to exhausted to care about or question how why they were acting so weirdly.

"Talking about... detention. I got detention," Rich spoke slowly, feeling terrible about lying.

The bell rang loudly overhead, signalling the end of break.

"See ya later guys," Jeremy slunk off to his next class with a small wave of his hand.

"I'm really worried about him," Michael frowned, watching his friend leave.

"Me too," Rich sighed, "But I must leave before I get real detention."

"Yeah, let's go. But we _have_ to talk to him soon, whether he likes it or not."

Rich nodded, pulling Michael towards their next class by the sleeve of his hoodie.

* * *

 

Rich arrived at the PT Cruiser before Michael did. While waiting for the owner of the car to arrive, he pulled his phone from his backpack and sent a quick text to Jeremy.

**To: Jérémie**

[ **TheFrenchiestFry:** Jérémie, please talk to me or Michael about the bullying. Nous t'aimons :) ]

He didn't notice Michael approaching until he was standing right in front of him and peering down at his phone screen, trying to read his texts upside down. Rich pushed him back playfully and put his phone in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked, moving to unlock the car.

"Oui. Allonsy!" Rich replied excitedly, opening the door and sitting in the passenger seat.

Michael chuckled and started the engine. "Was that you being French or you referencing Doctor Who?"

"Both."

* * *

 

They arrived at Michael's house after a quick stop off at 7/11 for slushies, which Rich had gotten quite a taste for, and various groceries that Michael picked up while Rich trailed behind him.

"My parents are away for the weekend, so I need to buy some food I can cook while I'm home alone," Michael had explained apologetically.

"Hey, sorry again for dragging you 'round the store," Michael smiled awkwardly, dumping the shopping bags on the kitchen counter and quickly putting away some of the stuff in the fridge, deeming the rest okay to be left on the counter.

Rich handed him the last bag. "It's fine, your parents are where?"

"Couples' spa retreat," he mimed throwing up. "Sickenly cutesy and cliché, in my opinion. C'mon let's go downstairs."

Rich couldn't help but watch Michael's movements in fascination; he was so confident and energetic, and bubbly, and it showed in everything he did. Rich was falling for him fast.

"Rich?" Michael waved a hand in front of Rich's face, concern showing clearly on his own face.

"Euh, oui?" He realised he'd zoned out staring at his friend.

"I said d'you wanna watch a movie?"

Rich nodded and sat down on Jeremy's beanbag while Michael put on a movie he assured him he'd like. Michael jumped onto his own beanbag and shuffled into a comfortable position.

By the end of the movie they were barely paying attention to the screen, and were instead focused on the way that they had unknowingly ended up sitting with Rich leaning against Michael's side, head on his shoulder, with Michael's arm wrapped around his waist. Both boys were hyperaware of every breath they took and every tiny movement they made.

The credits rolled and Michael, moving as little as possible, grabbed the remote and muted the sound. Rich raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, sitting up to look at the other boy properly, but staying close enough that their legs were touching.

"I, uh, um- " Michael stuttered, his heart pounding in his chest. "Tu t'appelles Google? Parce que je trouve en toi tout ce que je recherche."

Rich grinned adoringly. "Michael- "

"T'as des beaux yeux, tu sais?" Michael continued, voice squeaking.

"Michael," Rich said more urgently.

"Ça t'a fait mal... quand tu es tombée du ciel?"

"Michael!"

He finally paused his anxious rambling and looked at Rich properly. His face was glowing redder than Michael's hoodie, and all his features were alight with happiness, his eyes were twinkling and his smile was sincere.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si je t'embrassais?" Rich whispered, staring at Michael's lips.

Michael's breath hitched in surprise. "I'd think: finalement," he murmured back, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Rich leaned up and closed the gap between them, softly, but without hesitation. He pressed his lips very lightly to Michael's, feeling things out since it was his first time kissing anyone, it felt good, like it was right and meant to be, despite the fact that Michael's glasses were digging into his cheek.

Michael's mind went blank to everything except the feeling of Rich. After a moment of shock he closed his eyes and gently kissed back, looping his arms over Rich's shoulders. It was his first kiss, but he felt nothing but comfort and happiness from being with Rich.

Rich held Michael gently and found a good rhythm for them to fall into. He let one hand go up to play with Michael's hair as he gently moved their lips together for a while until they broke away.

"That was one hell of a first kiss," Michael chuckled, taking Rich's non-injured hand in his own and lacing their fingers together.

"You are amazing," Rich gently pulled Michael's glasses off of his face and set them down on the floor next to them, before leaning in again, closing his eyes, and letting one single thought wash over him: _'Michael'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Salut - Hi  
> Oui - Yes  
> Nous t’aimons - We love you  
> Allonsy - Let’s go  
> Euh - Uh  
> Tu t'appelles Google? Parce que je trouve en toi tout ce que je recherche - Is your name Google? Because I find everything I’m looking for in you  
> T'as des beaux yeux, tu sais - You have beautiful eyes, you know  
> Ça t'a fait mal... quand tu es tombée du ciel - Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven/from the sky  
> Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si je t'embrassais - What would you think if I kissed you  
> Finalement - Finally


	9. Chapter 9

**Michael’s Phone/1:06AM/Saturday 24th February 2018**

**To: Player 2**

**Micah Mell:** Hey  
**Micah Mell:** Hey Jeremy  
**Micah Mell:** Are you awake?  
**Micah Mell:** I’m kinda freaking out right now  
**Micah Mell:** I have to tell you something really really important  
**Micah Mell:** Because holy hell I can’t believe that this is happening

 **Player 2:** Woah Mikey I’m awake what’s going on?  
**Player 2:** Are you okay?

 **Micah Mell:** I may have just made out with Rich

 **Player 2:** Wait what?!  
**Player 2:** You can’t just say that without any context, Jesus, Michael

 **Micah Mell:** Well I invited him over to hang out and we watched that movie that I was talking about the other day, What Happened To Monday, and it, uh, just sorta happened  
**Micah Mell:** I mean I did flirt with him with pick-up lines in French  
Micah Mell: And then next thing I know our lips are touching

 **Player 2:** Pick-up lines? Really Michael?  
**Player 2:** Please tell me they were at least good

 **Micah Mell:** …  
**Micah Mell:** They were honestly terrible I’m surprised that he didn’t just get up and leave after hearing them

 **Player 2:** Real smooth move Mikey  
**Player 2:** So? What happened afterwards?

 **Micah Mell:** We kissed a lot  
**Micah Mell:** Like,, A LOT

 **Player 2:** I mean AFTER the kissing, you dork

 **Micah Mell:** Oh  
**Micah Mell:** We had a talk about how we both feel about each other  
**Micah Mell:** It was getting kinda late and it just turned into us being all blushy, and god Jeremy he’s actually the most adorable person I’ve ever met??

 **Player 2:** I’m calling you rn I need to hear all about this

* * *

 

_Bzzzt bzzzt_

Michael immediately answered the call and awkwardly held it up to his ear, smiling. "Hey Jere," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering? I thought your parents were away this weekend?" Jeremy's voice appeared at the other end of the line, rough with sleep, and slightly louder than Michael would have liked.

"Yeah, they are, but, uh, I might currently have Rich sleeping curled up to me? His hair is tickling my neck but he's so cute I don't want to move," Michael kept his voice hushed, smiling fondly at the boy who was snuggled up to his side.

He reminded Michael of an affectionate little kitten, and his face was buried in Michael's shoulder as he slept on his side, an arm thrown lightly over his chest, while Michael lay on his back, one hand holding Rich's, and the other holding his phone. They had moved to lie on Michael's bed, after realising that beanbags weren't too comfy to cuddle on.

"Are you two, like, together then?" Jeremy had lowered his voice to a volume that wouldn't wake up their sleeping friend. Michael could hear shuffling in the background, presumably Jeremy walking about his room while speaking (he had a habit of pacing back and forth a lot during their calls).

Michael sighed softly, "I'm not sure, we'll probably have a proper conversation about it tomorrow. Wait, it's already Saturday isn't it? Jeez sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night, bud."

"It's fine, I couldn't sleep anyway. So, he really likes you? He's not just messing about?" he asked timidly, not wanting Michael to have his heart broken.

Michael shifted to sit up more, trying to get comfortable. "He said -and I quote- with a worse accent obviously, 'je t'aime de tout mon coeur'. I literally melted, Jere, he's so sweet."

"Michael I don't speak French! What the hell does that mean?"

"Shit, sorry, it means 'I love you with all my heart'! How on earth did I get this lucky? I've honestly never met anyone like him."

Jeremy laughed nervously. "I'm really happy for you guys, you make a really good couple." His voice sounded strained, but Michael dismissed it, thinking that it must've been because it was so late.

"Thanks, Jere. You're the best best-friend I could ask for," Jeremy could practically hear Michael's grin in his voice.

"I should probably try and get some sleep, I'm supposed to be helping Dad out with something later..."

Rich mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, and Michael silently 'aww'ed, before realising that Jeremy had said something and that he should reply. "Oh! Yeah, sorry dude I shouldn't've kept you up just to gush about Rich," he laughed.

"Talk to you later?"

"Y-yeah, I presume Rich and I are hanging out again, but, uh, I'll try to text you at some point..." Michael's voice tailed off, his sudden disinterest in the conversation obvious.

Both boys went silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, before Jeremy sighed and said 'Bye Micah, use protection.' and clicked end call before Michael could reply. Michael mentally shrugged and threw his phone across the room and onto his beanbag, knowing that no one would roll onto it and break it during the night. He lay back down and cuddled up to Rich, feeling so happy he could burst.

* * *

 

The same moment found Jeremy sat on his bedroom floor, leant up against his bed with his knees pulled up tight to his chest. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks as silence and darkness surrounded him, punctured only by his shaky breaths and the light of phone still opened up to a screen showing 'Call ended: Player 1 (9 minutes 24 seconds)'.

He sat with his arms hugged tightly around his shins for what seemed like hours, shaking. 'That's it. I can't be with Michael,' he thought. Michael's words looped in his head like a broken record: 'you're the best best-friend'. Best friend. Friend.

Jeremy roughly wiped his nose with the back of his hand, not caring anymore. With a dreadfully shaky exhale, he got to his feet and wobbled in the dark to the bathroom, clumsily smacking the lightswitch and peering blearily in the sudden brightness. He turned on the tap and splashed his face with icy cold water, bringing himself back to reality. How did his night go from stressing about bullies to crying over his best friend in the whole world?

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, registering how blotchy his cheeks and how red his eyes were. "Michael is y- our best frie- nd. Be happy f-for him," he mumbled to himself, voice faltering repeatedly. "He des- deserve- s to be happy more, more than anyone in the w-world. God, M-Micah..."

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat, before lifting up the bottom of his shirt and haphazardly drying his face on it and returning to his room. He slipped back into bed, trying to ignore the aching in his head. He wanted Michael to be happy, but why couldn't he be happy with him?

It was a selfish thought, Jeremy knew Rich was an amazing guy, who was ridiculously attractive with a wonderful personality. Jeremy laughed bitterly and muttered to himself, 'If I didn't want to date Michael, I'd definitely want to date Rich. They're both such kind and beautiful people.'

Jeremy thought back to a few hours earlier, remembering how his heart fluttered at Rich's text: 'nous t'aimons'. He'd been picking up some French from being around Rich and Michael so much.

He fell asleep thinking of how Michael and Rich were asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and how much he wanted to be part of that.

'What on earth am I feeling?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy will be happy soon, I promise


	10. Chapter 10

"Rich please, it's okay, just listen to me!" Michael pleaded, eyes glassy with tears.

"Non! I will not listen, it's not okay! I'm calling him," Rich moved his laptop off of his lap and put it down on his bed with a lot more force than necessary, before getting up from where he was sat and walking angrily over to his desk to grab his phone.

Michael's voice became frantic, "No! Rich, don't call him, just let me explain!"

"I'm calling him."

"Rich, please! I'm begging you, let me explain what happened!"

Rich paused for a second before putting his phone back down and slowly walking back over to his laptop, which featured a very distressed and desperate Michael on the screen.

"I'm sorry,"

Rich took a deep breath and shook his head slightly while Michael just watched, waiting for his reply.

"Non. You're not," he ended the video call and closed his laptop. He felt hot tears slide down his face. How did everything go so wrong?

~~The day before~~

Rich looked down at his phone and reread the messages from that morning.

 **Jérémie:** Hey Rich, can I talk to you? It's important  
**Jérémie:** Come over to my house later? Please?  
**Jérémie:** Sorry you're probably busy with Michael again I'll stop spamming you now  
**Jérémie:** Sorry just ignore me it doesn't matter

Rich felt guilty; his phone died at Michael's house and despite having gotten home hours ago, he'd only just plugged it in to charge. He'd been dating Michael for a month, and Jeremy had been withdrawing from them more and more.

Jeremy probably thought that he was ignoring him. He sighed, someone needed to go over and talk to Jeremy, but it was late and he couldn't risk trying to sneak out of the house. And besides, even if by some miracle he managed to get out, he'd have to walk to Jeremy's house, which would take hours.

With a heavy heart, Rich dialled a different number: Michael's. Despite it being close to midnight, he picked up almost immediately, with a cheery tone that did not match the situation at all.

"Hey, Rich, what's up? Miss me already?"

"Eh? Oui, but, mon chère, I am worried about Jérémie," Rich fidgeted impatiently. "He is acting strange, can you drive over and talk with him?"

Immediately Michael's demeanour changed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll drive over right now, I'll keep you updated... Jesus Christ where did I put my keys?"

"Merci, je t'aime."

Michael's heart fluttered. "Je t'aime, Rich."

He ended the call and climbed into his car, jamming his keys into the ignition and racing off into the cold, black night.

* * *

 

Michael shivered, silently cursing himself for not having thought to grab a jacket. He was standing on the sidewalk, staring up at the Jeremy's bedroom window, wondering how he was going to get his attention without waking up Mr Heere in the process. Something told Michael that Jeremy's dad would not be too happy with him turning up on his doorstep in the middle of the night.

He bent down and picked up a piece of gravel and threw it at the window. He missed. Yes, sports, or anything athletic really, we're not his strong point, but that miss was just embarrassing. He grumbled at himself under his breath whilst picking up another tiny stone and throwing it. He was just about to give up and risk calling Jeremy's phone when suddenly the curtains twitched and opened a crack, revealing a confused Jeremy peering through.

He noticed Michael standing sheepishly outside, and opened the window, leaning out slightly.

"Michael what the fuck!" He whisper yelled, staring down at the other boy in disbelief.

"We need to talk! Come outside!" Michael replied, also in a hushed voice, pointing at his car to try and help Jeremy understand what he was saying.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at how ridiculous his friend was, but closed his window and yanked his curtains shut, grabbing a cardigan, his phone, and his keys. He snuck down the stairs with baited breath, and slipped out of the door, his dad still asleep.

"Michael, why- " he hurried over to the car and got inside, immediately turning to face Michael, who was sat in the driver's seat.

"Rich called me saying I needed to come check on you, that you were acting weird?" Michael shrugged casually.

Jeremy's face fell. 'Michael doesn't care, he's only here because his _boyfriend_ told him to'.

"Well... I'm fine, so, I guess you came here for nothing..." he muttered, opening the door to try and get out the car.

Michael gently grabbed his arm, pulling him back inside. "Jeremy, please. Talk to me."

Jeremy sighed in defeat and closed the door, leaning back in his seat and staring up at the stars through the windscreen. He could feel Michael's eyes watching him with concern, which made him feel sick to his stomach with guilt.

"I just- there's a lot going on..." he admitted. He realised that Michael was siting quietly and waiting for him to elaborate after a few moments of silence.

"I'm stressed about school, but who isn't? And I'm worried about my dad as always, I want him to be happy but I don't know how to help. And then there's the fact that Jake Dillinger keeps hanging out with us, and he's so cool and popular, and I feel like I can't act like myself around him or he'll tell the other jocks how lame and pathetic I am. Yeah, he seems like a great guy, but he's so different to you and Rich, and that scares me, because I have no clue what he's really like.

And, I know I should've told you about this before, trust me, I know it was wrong of me to keep it to myself. But, the jocks keep bullying me. Like, pouring drinks on me, and putting my books in the toilet, and stealing my gym shorts... and god it's been awful, but I just didn't want to bother you, I didn't want you to pity me. Rich knows about it- he saw it happening a few times- so I guess he's probably told you about it too..."

He was pouring his heart out to Michael, after keeping it all bottled up inside him, once he started speaking he couldn't stop. He was shaking badly, so Michael pulled him into an awkward hug across the handbrake.

"It's okay, it's okay, I've got you, don't worry," he soothed, holding Jeremy tight. "You should've talked to me or Rich earlier, god Jeremy, but it's okay, all that matters is you've told me now."

Jeremy laughed slightly, savouring the feeling of being in Michael's arms. "It's not okay, there's more, and you're gonna hate me when I tell you."

"What? Jeremy, I'd never hate you," Michael pulled away from Jeremy to look at him in confusion.

Jeremy smiled sadly. "You will after this."

He leant forward and pressed his lips to Michael's in a soft kiss. Michael felt his blood run cold and froze in shock, not kissing back, but not able to process the situation fast enough to push him off. Jeremy pulled away slowly and sat back.

"No."

"No?"

"No," Michael's voice sounded hoarse and scared. "Jeremy, you- we- you can't do that. Rich, I'm dating Rich, I love him. I mean, I love you too, and yeah, I mean _that_ way, but I can't cheat on Rich, I can't do this to Rich, I care about you both so much I- I can't. Just... I don't even know."

Jeremy shivered, suddenly aware of how cold it was. "I know, I'm s- so sorry, I just- give me a ch- chance to explain- "

"Get out of the car."

"W-what?" Jeremy felt his heart stop.

"Get out. Please, Jeremy, just- just go," Michael's voice was low with barely contained anger and confusion. He was staring straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel, ready to drive away the second Jeremy got out.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy mumbled as he got out the car. He stood on the sidewalk and watched Michael drive away.

He felt awful, and disgusted with himself for doing what he just did, he didn't think; he just did it. His shame felt heavy, like a rock in his stomach. But, deep inside, that terrible selfish part of him said in a tiny voice 'he said that he loved you. There's a chance'. He shook his head fiercely, trying to ignore that tiny voice, and quietly went back inside his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Non - no  
> Oui - yes  
> Mon chère - my dear  
> Merci - thank you  
> Je t’aime - I love you


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a bonus upload for the week to apologise for hurting Jeremy so much :)

Michael sped down the empty streets, not caring about how fast he was going. He could barely focus on the road and his head was buzzing like tv static. Jeremy kissed him. Jeremy _kissed_ him. He had to tell Rich, this wasn't something that could be ignored, no matter how much Michael wanted it all to be a nightmare.

Michael groaned, not knowing how to deal with Jeremy's confession. His car pulled up to the front of his house, and he switched the engine off and lay his head on the steering wheel, deep in thought. Eventually he found the energy to get out of his car and sneak back into the basement.

After throwing his keys onto one of his beanbags he grabbed his laptop and opened Skype, immediately video calling Rich and sitting on the other beanbag, pulling the laptop onto his knees. The laptop buzzed with the dialling noise for a while, but just when Michael thought that Rich wasn't going to pick up, his boyfriend's face appeared, looking concerned and curious.

"Bonjour. How is Jérémie?"

Michael's face involuntarily blushed bright red, causing Rich to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, he opened up about the bullying, and he said some stuff about his dad, and school, and Jake, and, uh, something else..."

"I'm happy he talked about the bullying," Rich smiled, "Is he okay now?"

"No? I don't know, it was... weird, I don't really know..." Michael stuttered, trying to work up the courage to tell the truth.

Rich looked puzzled, obviously waiting for an explanation. He rested his chin on his hand.

Michael felt a lump forming his his throat and swallowed hard. "Something... happened, and please, promise that you won't get mad at Jeremy."

"Michael, what happened?" Rich's voice was uneasy.

'You can't back out now,' Michael thought to himself. "Jeremy... Jeremy kissed me. He- he has feelings for me, like, romantic feelings..."

Rich felt his blood run cold. He slowly sat up straight, moving his head from his hand. "Y- you and Jérémie kissed- ? But... we're dating, we're together..."

"I know! I know that!"

"Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

Michael's eyes widened in panic. "What? No! Rich, Rich, I love you, je t'aime- "

"Do you love him?" Rich cut him off.

"Well, yeah, he's my best friend."

"You know that is not what I meant," Rich whispered in french. "Do you _love_ him?"

Michael couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye. "...yeah."

Tears started to prick at Rich's eyes, and his stomach churned with emotion.

"Rich please, it's okay, just listen to me!" Michael pleaded, eyes glassy with tears.

"Non! I will not listen, it's not okay! I'm calling him," Rich moved his laptop off of his lap and put it down on his bed with a lot more force than necessary, before getting up from where he was sat and walking angrily over to his desk to grab his phone.

Michael's voice became frantic, "No! Rich, don't call him, just let me explain!"

"I'm calling him."

"Rich, please! I'm begging you, let me explain what happened!"

Rich paused for a second before putting his phone back down and slowly walking back over to his laptop, which featured a very distressed and desperate Michael on the screen.

"I'm sorry,"

Rich took a deep breath and shook his head slightly while Michael just watched, waiting for his reply.

"Non. You're not," he ended the video call and closed his laptop. He felt hot tears slide down his face. Michael... didn't want him. He wanted Jérémie. Jérémie Heere, one of his best friends. Wait, was their relationship just to make Jeremy jealous? Michael did care about him right? It wasn't all a lie, right?

"Quelle cauchemar," he muttered, wiping tears off of his face with his sleeve.

'I have to call Jeremy, this mess needs fixing before it gets any worse,' he thought, his head aching dully. He got up from his bed and got his phone, dialling Jeremy's number with shaky fingers. He cleared his throat so that he didn't sound like he'd been crying and waited for Jeremy to pick up.

* * *

 

Jeremy was lying in bed crying silently, regretting confessing to Michael with every fibre of his being. Everything was messed up, and Michael would probably never talk to him ever again, and neither would Rich, and he'd be all alone, because, god why would anyone be friends with a jerk like him? He kissed his best friend, who obviously didn't like him, and was in a relationship, with his only other friend.

'What a disgusting and vile thing to do,' Jeremy thought, feeling guilty and exhausted in his very bones.

_Bzzzt bzzzt_

Jeremy lay for a second, debating whether or not to answer his phone. He decided that things couldn't get any worse, so he might as well explain to Michael. He answered without looking at the screen and held the phone up to his ear, speaking immediately.

"Michael, I'm so sorry, it was awful and selfish of me, and I understand if you hate me- "

"It's not Michael. Bonjour Jérémie," Rich's voice spoke, sounding calm but sad.

"Oh- Rich, salut, uh, did- did Michael tell you?"

"Yes. He told me what happened. You love Michael?"

"Yeah," Jeremy spoke in a small voice, nodding his head slightly in response even though Rich couldn't see him.

The conversation was stilted and awkward, but both boys knew that it needed to happen.

"I hope you're happy together," Rich said after a long pause.

Jeremy started panicking at his words. "W- what? But you two are still together, right? Oh my god please don't say you broke up, I am so so sorry, Rich let me explain."

"We- we have not broken up. We are together still... but not for long. I think he doesn't like me anymore, or he might not have liked me before."

"Rich, Michael loves you more than anything, I've seen the way he looks at you. Why would you say he doesn't like you?" Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Because he loves you. He says he loves you. And you love him, so I hope you too will be happy together."

"...yeah I love him, so much that it hurts- " Jeremy started.

Rich huffed, "Je sais."

"No, let me finish. I love Michael with all my heart, but I also love you. I love both of you so much, and yes, I mean like that. I know that it's weird, please don't laugh." Jeremy confessed, blushing furiously.

"It's not weird."

"What?"

Rich sighed. "I said it's not weird."

"Really?" Jeremy was confused, after everything that had happened that day his brain was completely frazzled.

"Yes, it is okay. You love me and Michael, Michael loves me and you, and love Michael... and I also love you."

"I'm so confused," Jeremy groaned, trying to will his brain to understand what was going on.

"Même," Rich agreed.

"The three of us need to talk about this properly, when it's not 4AM," Jeremy chuckled weakly.

Rich yawned, proving Jeremy's point. "We must go to Michael's house tomorrow and talk."

"Yeah. Yeah, we should. This is too complicated for the middle of the night. We've all been through a lot today. I'm going to text Michael then get some sleep. Sleep well, Rich." Jeremy yawned as well, starting to doze off as he spoke.

"Mhmm. Bonne nuit, Jérémie." Rich clicked 'end call' and typed out a text to Michael too, before falling asleep almost immediately after pressing 'send'.

* * *

 

Michael was fast asleep. His phone lit up with two notifications for texts sent seconds apart, waiting for him to wake up.

 **To: Player 1**  

 **Jerm:** I love you  <3

-

**To: Headphones**

**TheFrenchiestFry:** Je t'aime  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Bonjour - hello  
> Je t’aime - I love you  
> Quelle cauchemar - what a nightmare  
> Salut - hi  
> Je sais - I know  
> Même - same  
> Bonne nuit - good night


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry for the chapter being so late, I just had absolutely no time to write anything last week. But anyway, finally here’s some happy boys

Michael woke up to sunlight streaming into the basement. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, wincing at his headache and remembering the events of the night before. 

'I need to talk to Rich,' he thought to himself before getting out of bed and sleepily grabbing his phone. He stopped in surprise when he saw two messages off of his friends. 

**Player 2:** I love you  <3

**Bisexual disaster:** Je t'aime  <3 

"What? But Rich was mad at me? What the fuck happened?" He murmured as his phone bleeped with more texts. 

**Player 2:** We're outside your house  
**Player 2:** Come let us in

**Bisexual disaster:** Let us in your house  
**Bisexual disaster:** S'il vous plait  
**Bisexual disaster:** Il fait froid

He rushed to his front door, still extremely confused, and opened the door to find two very tired-looking teenage boys stood in the doorway. 

"What are you guys doing here? What's going on?"

"I have only had about one hour of sleep but this whole mess needs sorting," Jeremy stepped inside, gently pulling Rich in with him by the wrist. "We really need to talk."

Rich nodded in agreement and led the way to the basement, where he sat down on the edge of one of the beanbags, motioning for Michael to sit next to him, Jeremy squishing onto the beanbag as well, sandwiching Michael between him and Rich. 

"So... " Jeremy started, awkwardly folding his hands in his lap. 

"Do you love Jérémie?” Rich addressed Michael, getting straight to the point.

Michael blinked in surprise. "Rich I- "

"Tell the truth, mon chère."

"Yeah," he sighed, "Jeremy, I love you. God, how could I not love you? But Rich, I love you to death. I wasn't leading you on I really do care about you. I love you both so much and I'm so sorry because I don't know what to do and I've made such a goddamn mess... and now both of you probably hate me and I'll have lost the two people I care about most in the entire world just because I can't figure out my feelings..."

Michael didn't realise he was crying until Jeremy was wiping tears off of his cheek with his thumb.

"Shh, it's okay. We don't hate you."

Rich snaked an arm around Michael's waist, pulling him close. "Oui, nous t'aimons. Very much."

"But- "

"But nothing. We love you, Michael, you've done nothing wrong," Jeremy mirrored Rich by putting an arm around Michael's shoulders. The boys sat cuddled up to each other for a while, revelling in the comfort they got from each other. Eventually Michael's tears dried and he sighed loudly.

"So what happened between you two last night?" 

"I called Jeremy and he said what happened in your car," Rich spoke slowly in English, to make sure that Jeremy could have input. Even though Rich felt much more comfortable speaking in French, this was definitely a conversation for the three of them. 

“I answered thinking that it was you. But it was Rich, and he sounded really... sad. He thought you were leaving him for me. I felt so guilty, god Rich I’m so sorry, you must’ve felt awful,” Jeremy leant forward to properly apologise to Rich. 

Rich flashed him a bittersweet smile. “I just want you two to be happy. If being together did that then I would have to be okay with it.”

“You didn’t really think I’d leave you like that, did you?” Michael asked softly.

“I hoped you would not. But I have seen the way that you look at him.”

Michael turned to Jeremy. “How do I look at you?” 

Jeremy chuckled slightly. “Christine once said you look at me like the universe would stop if you looked away, like the stars would fade from the sky if you had to leave my side. It’s how you look at both of us.”

Michael’s face flushed a brilliant red in embarrassment. “Get out of here with your Romeo and Juliet esque shit,” he joked half-heartedly, knowing that it was probably entirely true. Subtlety wasn’t really his forte.

He was smiling, but fear and anxiety still coursed through his veins. “Are you here to make me choose between you two?” He asked in a shaky, terrified voice, unable to look at either of the boys.

“No!” Jeremy yelped in unison with Rich gasping “Non!”

“We have a... suggestion. Of sorts. Kinda,” Jeremy fumbled over his words in his haste to explain.

“I love Jeremy,” 

Michael was not getting any less confused.

Following Rich’s lead Jeremy said, “I love Rich.”

“...And you both love me?” The words felt strange in Michael’s mouth. He often felt unlovable, and now two amazing people were saying that they loved him.

Rich and Jeremy nodded, having worked through their feelings together during the drive to Michael’s house.

“We all love each other?” His brain was working overtime to figure out where they all stood.

Rich and Jeremy nodded again. “So... we were thinking of trying something. It’s okay if you don’t want to, it’s just, I want to be with both of you, and Rich feels the same, so... if it’s okay with you...” 

“If you’ll have us,” Rich cut in, interrupting Jeremy’s nervous rambling.

“Will you go out with us?” 

“All three of us? Together? Like... boyfriends?” 

“Oui,” Rich took his arm from around Michael’s waist and took his hand in his own.

“...Yeah. Yeah! Jesus Christ, I would love that, oh my god,” Michael grinned pulling both of them into a tight hug. Everyone was smiling and thinking ‘how on Earth did I get so lucky to have not one but two beautiful and wonderful boyfriends?’

“We should go on a date together soon!” Jeremy suggested excitedly, pulling away from the hug so he could speak. “We could go see ‘Love, Simon’ at the movie theatre?” 

Michael nodded enthusiastically, but Rich suddenly became subdued. 

“I- I cannot. I am going back to France on Friday.” 

The other boys froze.

“What?! Why?” Jeremy asked loudly. Michael couldn’t speak, why when everything was going so right did it have to go wrong again? 

“Ma Grand-mère, she is sick. So I go visit her in Bordeaux, I will be back, I just do not know when,” he explained sadly.

“Je suis désolé, Rich. I hope she gets better soon,” Michael held Rich’s hand and rubbed it gently, trying to comfort him. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, that sucks,” Jeremy nodded in sympathy. 

Rich brightened up slightly at how understanding they were being. “We shall text every day? You cannot be rid of me that easily.”

“We could hang out today? Invite over Jake and Christine and play video games or something?” Michael suggested. The three of them had become really good friends with Jake thanks to Rich inviting him to tag along when they hang out. 

“Christine’s got rehearsal but I’m sure Jake will come over. I want to beat him at Mario Kart this time,” Jeremy smiled, still feeling like he had to be cool and almost not himself around Jake, but honestly unable to not like the guy.

“Oui, I would like that,” Rich grinned, completely cheered up at the prospect of Mario Kart and hanging out all day. “I will text him.” 

Rich took his phone from his pocket and typed out a message. 

**To: Jakey D**

**TheFrenchiestFry:** Bonjour! Do you want to come to Michael’s house to hang out? Jeremy wants to beat you in Mario Kart

“You guys make me so happy, I don’t ever want to leave,” Jeremy groaned, snuggling closer to Michael. 

“Now you’re the one who’s acting like a walking John Green book,” Michael chuckled. 

“Jérémie, Michael, je pourrais rester heureux toute ma vie, tant que tu seras a mes cotes,” Rich said, his eyes shining happily.

Jeremy looked to Michael for a translation. 

Michael shrugged. “He’s being really gay and cheesy.”

Rich lay his head against Michael’s arm, too short to reach his shoulder.

“We are going to be the most mushy boyfriends ever aren’t we?” Michael chuckled. 

“Yeah, and you love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Je t’aime - I love you  
> S’il vous plait - please  
> Il fait froid - it’s cold  
> Mon chère - my sweetheart  
> Oui - yes  
> Ma grand-mère - my grandma  
> Je suis désolé - I’m sorry  
> Bonjour - hello  
> Je pourrais rester heureux toute ma vie, tant que tu seras a mes cotes - I’d be happy my whole life if you are by my side
> 
> Sorry if some of my French grammar is wrong it’s late and I’m tired but I wanted to get this chapter out before I go to bed :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for homophobia & bullying

**Rich's Phone/1:37pm/Saturday 31st March 2018**

**To: Jakey D**

**TheFrenchiestFry:** I can ask you something?  
**TheFrenchiestFry:** It is important

 **Jakey D:** What's up bro?

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** When I am in France, watch out for Jérémie et Michael, s'il vous plait  
**TheFrenchiestFry:** I do not want the bullies to make them sad. You know them, they are sports boys like you, so you could stop them?

 **Jakey D:** I try my best dude. But it's not like I haven't tried to stop them before  
**Jakey D:** Anyone specific I need to have a... strong word with?

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** Karofsky  
**TheFrenchiestFry:** Please keep Jérémie et Michael safe? But don't get yourself hurt trying

 **Jakey D:** Anything for you, Rich

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** Merci Jake

Rich sighed and put his phone in his jacket pocket, staring idly at his surroundings. He was in the airport, waiting for his flight that would take him back home to France, back to where his family was. Even though he was returning under sad circumstances, he was excited to be going home after so many months away.

It had been a couple of days since he started dating Michael and Jeremy's, and he'd been on cloud nine every moment he spent with them. Nothing had really changed, but now they were allowed to be open about their feelings, and could cuddle, and kiss, and do other boyfriendy things. Rich adored Michael's cuddles, and practically melted at Jeremy's adorable habit of turning bright red every time Rich or Michael pressed a kiss to his cheek.

And then there was Jake. He was so accepting of their relationship, and was an amazing friend, who never seemed to be fourth-wheeling whenever the four of them hung out together.

Rich fidgeted impatiently, hating being away from the others, even if it was only for a couple of weeks.

'I wonder what they're doing right now,' he mused, idly watching people pass by.

* * *

 

"I miss Rich," Jeremy pouted, lying on a beanbag in Michael's basement.

Michael chuckled. He had been trying to find his tv remote, but gave up and sat down next to Jeremy. "He's only been gone a few hours, he's probably not even out of the country yet."

The two of them had driven Rich to the airport very early that morning; it was now the afternoon and they were already feeling lost without him there.

"I knowww, but that doesn't stop me missing him," he dragged out his words, still staring up at the ceiling, his hands folded on his stomach.

"I miss him too," Michael admitted, "But there's no use sulking about it. C'mon, I know what will cheer you up."

Jeremy groaned and sat up to look at his boyfriend, "What?"

Michael smirked and leaned in close to his face, close enough to feel Jeremy's breath. Jeremy's cheeks flushed in surprise. "God, you're adorable," Michael muttered before closing the gap between them.

He slowly moved a hand to gently cup Jeremy's cheek with his hand. Jeremy smiled and kissed Michael back. His eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around Michael's neck. Michael smiled into the kiss and pulled Jeremy closer, revelling in the feeling of warm lips against his own.

Jeremy chuckled softly, moving with Michael's lead. He felt like he was floating on air. Michael broke the kiss for a second and leaned his forehead on Jeremy's. "I love you, Jerebear," he whispered.

Jeremy sighed happily and bit his lip, "I love you too Micah."

Michael giggled, "I just want to cuddle you forever..."

"I would not mind that at all," he grinned, still tightly holding on to Michael, his hands moving to thread his fingers through Michael's hair.

Michael laughed, looping his arms around Jeremy's waist, then smirked, pulling Jeremy in for another soft kiss. Jeremy grinned against his lips, responding happily to Michael's kiss. Michael attempted to move so that they were laying down next to each other, clearly reluctant to pause the kiss.

Jeremy realised what Michael was trying to do and decided to try being in charge for once. He reluctantly moved his hands from Michael's hair to grip his forearms, and rolled them so that Michael was lying on on the beanbag with Jeremy sitting on his stomach, straddling him. Doing this meant breaking the kiss for a moment, but the look of surprise on Michael's face made it completely worth it.

After a moment recovering from the shock, with one arm Michael reached up around the back of Jeremy's head and pulled him down to join their lips again, and with the other arm he propped himself up slightly so they were in a more comfortable position. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be moving for a while.

Jeremy experimentally bit Michael's lip gently, eliciting a tiny moan from the other boy. They broke apart in shock, keeping their faces close, and Jeremy grinned, proud with himself.

"Two can play at that game, Heere." Michael leant up more, tilting his head and ghosting Jeremy's neck with his lips, making his breath hitch. He gently licked and sucked at Jeremy's pale neck, memorising every inch of skin, every reaction, every sensitive spot.

Suddenly Jeremy placed both of his hands on Michael's chest, gently pushing him away.

"Jere, I'm sorry, I went too far, I didn’t ask if you were okay with it, fuck..." Michael apologized, breathing heavily.

“No, no, it’s fine! I am definitely _more_ than okay with it. It’s just... I feel like, anything serious like that, anything more than kissing, I think Rich should be here too. I don’t want anything to happen without all three of us knowing and being okay with it,” Jeremy hurried to explain, not wanting to upset Michael.

Michael sighed in relief. “Okay, yeah, that’s fair. You’re so thoughtful, Jere. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeremy smiled, glad that they were on the same page.

“...Wanna play Apocalypse of the Damned?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

* * *

 

Jeremy was walking down the corridor to the cafeteria, going to meet Michael and Jake and Christine for lunch, when suddenly he was yanked through a door by the wrist and slammed up against a wall. His heart stopped when he realised that it was those asshole jocks, and that he was in for another head-dunking-in-a-toilet incident.

“Sup, nerd,” he bared his teeth like a wild animal. “So, you thought that you could get a little bitch like Dillinger to protect you? Well tough luck loser, we don’t listen to pansies like him. You know what happens now. I warned you what would happen if you told someone.”

“N-no, ple- ease don’t-t,” Jeremy begged.

He scoffed. “Shut it. What did you do to get Dillinger to be your bitch? Did you suck his dick, eh, you fag? I bet you did. Now, time for you to pay for what you did.”

He pulled Jeremy up off of the ground by the collar of his shirt. At that moment the door burst open, and in came Jake and Michael.

“Let him go, you fucking wanker,” Michael almost growled.

Jeremy fell to the ground and crumpled, and felt arms close tightly around him. It was Michael.

There was yelling and the sound of smacking. Jeremy was disoriented and unable to focus on what was happening, he sat quietly, dully noticing the door flying open once more, and a teacher pulling the fight apart.

* * *

 

Jake had broken Karofsky's nose, and gotten suspended for two weeks. Him, Michael, and Jeremy sat in the nurse’s office, Jeremy feeling extremely guilty. It was his fault that Jake had gotten hurt, it was because of him that he was suspended.

“I’m so sorry Jake,” he said sadly. Michael put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, trying to comfort him.

Jake laughed and then winced in pain. He was holding an ice pack to a wicked black eye and had bleeding lip. “It’s okay, bro. He needed to be taught a lesson,” he said vehemently.

“But you got hurt!” Jeremy insisted.

“Seriously, don’t feel bad. It was worth it,” Jake reassured, Michael nodding in agreement.

Jeremy sighed, still not entirely convinced. “Fine, come have Monday Night Pizza with us then, as a thank you slash apology.”

“You don’t need to thank me, but I’d never pass up an opportunity to hang out with you guys. Plus pizza sounds great right now,” Jake grinned.

The nurse came back in and informed them that Jake was okay to go home.

“See you guys later then,” he grabbed his bag and left, waving goodbye as he did so.

‘How on Earth did I ever think that he was just another asshole jock?’ Jeremy wondered, feeling intensely grateful for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Et - and  
> S’il vous plait - please  
> Merci - thank you
> 
> I have returned! Sorry for the long wait I’ve been so busy. But hey, I have about another 3 chapters planned, and then that’s it! It’s done! I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not tbh
> 
> I’m not even going to apologise for the Glee reference lmao


	14. Chapter 14

Rich spent two months back home in Bordeaux before returning to New Jersey. In that time it had become tradition for Jake to join for Monday Night Pizza, where they would eat pizza, play video games, and lament about how much they missed Rich. The six hour time difference was much less than ideal for keeping in touch. Sometimes, however, they'd be able to Skype Rich on Michael's laptop and pretend like the four of them were hanging out properly, like they all craved.

Sometimes Rich would get a call in the middle of the night from a crying Michael.

"Micah, it is 2AM over here," he'd mumble, voice thick from sleep.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you," Michael would reply.

"I miss you too, mon chère. Je t'aime, mais, I must sleep."

"Je t'aime."

_Click_

Or he'd be get a call mid-morning from Jeremy, and knowing full well that it was the middle of the night back in New Jersey, would answer in a panic.

"I had a nightmare that you and Michael left me for each other. He says I'm being silly, but I'm still scared, because I'd understand if you guys did, I mean you two were together first, and I'm not exactly the most loveable person- "

"Jérémie, mon ange, nous t'aimons, we would never leave you, I promise. Try to sleep," Rich's heart ached with wanting. He wanted to be there for his boyfriends, he wanted to be there to ease Jeremy's worrying, he wanted to be there to wipe away Michael's tears, he wanted to be there to hang out with everyone. More than anything he wanted to be back in New Jersey, where his friends and boyfriends were, but couldn't bear to leave France until everything was okay with his family.

"I'll try to sleep. I love you."

"Je t'aime, Jérémie."

_Click_

* * *

 

In the absence of Rich, the boys who remained in America relied on each other even more. No one dared hurt Jeremy, not after hearing what Jake did to Karofsky. Christine joined them for lunch, even managing to convince Jake to join the drama club with her. Michael stayed adamant about not joining, however.

Despite this, Christine was not part of Monday Night Pizza. It was a special, almost sacred, tradition for Jeremy and Michael, which, somehow, now included Jake. None of them were really sure how that had happened, Jake was invited to one, to thank him for what he did, and apologise for indirectly getting him suspended. But then he was invited again. And again. And again.

Michael rolled off of his beanbag and stood up. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get a drink, d'you guys want anything?"

"Nah thanks mate."

"Grab me some water? Thanks Mikey, love you."

Michael went upstairs, leaving Jeremy and Jake alone in the basement.

"Hey, hey Jake," Jeremy leaned over a bit and whispered, making sure that Michael couldn't hear them.

"Yeah?" Jake also lowered his voice.

"Did you know that Michael had a huge crush on you Freshman year?"

"Wait seriously? Why are you telling me this?"

Jeremy smirked. "Payback for Michael stealing my phone and changing everyone's names in my contacts this morning."

The slight thud of footsteps announced Michael's return to the basement, and he appeared holding a bottle of Mountain Dew Red and a cup of water for Jeremy, which he handed over before sitting back down next to Jake.

"So, uh, Michael. Freshman year, huh?"

Michael's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you... oh. OH. Jeremiah Heere! That was a secret!"

Jeremy shrugged, giggling. "Consider this evening out the score from this morning."

"C'mon dude, that was funny! Honestly, you should keep your dad as Captain Underpants."

Once Jake started laughing, the others couldn't keep a straight face, his laugh was loud and happy and very contagious.

_Knock knock_

The laughter died down and boys looked at each other in confusion.

"The pizzaman couldn't've been that quick, could he?"

"We ordered like ten minutes ago, there's no way that's the pizza," Jake pointed out.

Michael sighed in slight annoyance at having to go upstairs again. "It's probably a neighbour wanting to talk to my parents. I'll go tell them they're not here, it'll just take a second." Once again Michael left the basement.

Michael muttered to himself irritably as he went to answer the door, he just wanted to play video games, not deal with his neighbours. He opened the door, immediately ready to tell whoever was behind it to kindly fuck off but his voice died in his throat when he saw the person standing on his doorstep.

"Bonjour!"

"Holy shit!" Michael screeched, surging forward and throwing his arms around Rich, who was stood in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. "You're back! Hi! Hello! I love you!"

Rich hugged him back tightly, breathing in the flowery laundry detergent smell of Michael's hoodie, and melting into the embrace, feeling like he'd truly come home.

"What's going on? You've been gone ages Mikey, w- RICH OH MY GOD!" Jeremy appeared behind Michael and, upon spotting the small boy engulfed in his arms, rushed forward and joined their hug, clinging onto his boyfriends like his life depended on it.

Rich laughed. "I have only been gone two month. I can come inside now?"

"I don't want to let go though," Jeremy admitted sheepishly.

Michael giggled, realising how infatuated he truly was with these boys. "C'mon Jere, let's let the poor guy go for a second."

They both reluctantly pulled away and Rich stepped inside the house, Michael closing the door behind him.

"Michael? Jeremy? Are you ditching me to make out up here- oh! Rich you're back!" Jake's voice echoed as he walked up the stairs, confusion as to why Jeremy and Michael didn't come straight back downstairs evident in his voice, until he spotted Rich standing between them.

"Salut, Jake!" Rich beamed; all of the people he cared about most in New Jersey were standing in front of him.

"Hey bro!" Jake pulled Rich into one of those weird bro double-slap-on-the-back jock hugs that neither Michael nor Jeremy understood.

Rich, however, just laughed and hug-back-slapped back.

"I missed you all,” he stepped back from the hug so he could address all of them. “I love ma famille, et France, mais I am happy to be here with mes amis.”

Jeremy happily leant down to press a kiss to Rich’s cheek and laced their hands together: Michael smiled and copied him, making Rich laugh and pull them both closer.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll go put a movie on, don’t take too long coming back down,” Jake winked cheekily and retreated back into the basement, not feeling awkward, but recognising that the others needed a moment alone.

Jeremy’s heart fluttered slightly, an involuntary response to Jake’s winking. ‘What the fuck?’ He thought absently, too focused on the happy warm feeling in his stomach at the feel of Rich’s fingers threaded between his own.  
“Put Deadpool on!” Michael called as Jake vanished down the stairs. Jake came back up just enough stairs for them to see his thumbs up.

“Fuck, I love you guys,” Michael said, his voice soft and breathy.

“I love you too,”

“Je t’aime,”

Michael pulled them both into a quick hug again, giving them a tight squeeze before letting go. “C’mon, we’d better go before Jake starts the movie without us.”

Jeremy nodded in agreement and gently pulled Rich down the stairs, their hands still linked. Michael followed, his heart full of love for the two of them.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mon chère - my love  
> Je t’aime - I love you  
> Mon ange - my angel  
> Nous t’aimons - we love you  
> Bonjour - hello  
> Salut - hi  
> Ma famille - my family  
> Et France - and France  
> Mais - but  
> Mes amis - my friends
> 
> This is the end! There’s an epilogue that I’ll upload on this week, and then it’s over. Four months of writing, I hope everyone’s enjoyed it as much as I have :) 
> 
> Come say hi to me on instagram (@cupofstarscosplay) feel free to come bother me about plot holes, anything you’d like to see in the epilogue, or just about Be More Chill in general. ~Sincerely, (me) a lonely bi guy


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m British meaning I’ve never been to prom (we have one at the end of year 11 at my school so,, in like two months for me). I’m literally basing prom off of Disney channel movies and Glee so sorry if it’s inaccurate lmao

July found the boys the happiest they'd ever felt. In the months since Rich's return, he, Michael, and Jeremy had found themselves growing even closer to each other, and to Jake, to the point where they all found feelings for him. After a lot of conversation, they asked him out during one Monday Night Pizza. The four of them were absolutely inseparable.

In regards to actually asking Jake out, Jeremy wanted them to just simply ask him, but of course Michael and Rich were as enthusiastic about it as they were about everything. So Jeremy let them do the honours. It wasn’t one of his best ideas.

* * *

 

Everything was ready. It was a Monday night and the four boys were sat in Michael's basement on the beanbags as per tradition, taking turns playing two-player mode on Lego Indiana Jones. Michael had ordered the pizza (Jake's choice this week) about twenty minutes ago; it would be arriving soon.

"Merde!" Rich cursed as he tried jumping to a platform and fell. His character glitched and kept falling each time it respawned, losing coins every time it died.

"Rich! You're losing all our coins, stop dying!" Jeremy shrieked

"I cannot stop! It is not my fault!"

_Knock knock_

"I'll get it," Jake offered, before going upstairs to answer the door.

Rich paused the game, he could feel his heart beating nervously in his chest. They heard the door open and a faint murmur of Jake talking to the delivery guy.

"Thanks bro, keep the change," Jake unintentionally spoke loud enough for them to hear him clearly in the basement.

Jeremy started panicking. "Oh god what if he hates us after this? What if he never speaks to us ever again? What if- "

"Relax, Jere, it'll be fine," Michael assured and Jake returned, holding a couple of pizza boxes. He put them on the table and they gathered around it. The other boys waited with baited breath as Jake opened the first pizza box. There was nothing different about it.

'Ah shit what if they forgot to write on it,' Michael suddenly thought. 'Maybe I should've got them and checked- '

"Uh... I don't think I was meant to be the one to open this... " Jake stood awkwardly, looking around at the others who stood around him. He'd opened the other pizza box.

"Pourquoi?" Rich asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

"It says 'Will you go to prom with us?' on the lid... sorry Michael , I've ruined your promposal haven't I?" Jake felt guilty and genuinely sad.

"No, no, Jake it's meant for you, you haven't ruined anything, I promise," Michael babbled, feeling guilty about the misunderstanding.

"What? I'm so confused."

"Did I not say we should just ask him out normally? With words and no confusion?" Jeremy said, crossing his arms over his chest and sounding smug.

Rich rolled his eyes. "Oui, oui, you told us so."

"Guys, what's happening?"

"We're asking you out, we have feelings for you," Jeremy explained, wanting to walk over to Jake and hold his hand, but refraining.

Everything was starting to click into place in Jake's head. "Like... dating? You're not just asking me to prom 'cause you feel sorry for me?"

"Non, non! Of course not. Nous t'aimons," Rich was slightly braver than Jeremy and reached over and held both of Jake's hands with his.

“I really like you guys too,” Jake grinned, gently squeezing Rich’s hands.

“So... will you go to out with us?” Michael asked, hope evident in his voice.

Jake laughed heartily. “Uh, of course I will!”

Rich pulled him into a hug, motioning for Jeremy and Michael to join; immediately Jake was wrapped up in a tangle of arms.

“You guys are awesome,” Jake beamed, extracting himself from the hug. “Now, pizza time!”

* * *

 

'This is it,' Jeremy thought. 'Prom.'

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and took a deep breath. School social events really weren't his scene, and he was nervous, but willing to do anything for his favourite people.

"You look great, son," Mr Heere walked to stand behind him and patted him on both shoulders, doing the typical proud-dad moment and grinning from ear to ear. "I want lots of pictures."

"Of course dad," He turned around to face his dad and leant on the sink counter.

"I hope you have fun, but- "

"But?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"We've got to have some rules. One: don't get drunk. If there's alcohol there, or if you have some after with your friends, be sensible. I trust you. Two: I know what sorts of... _things_ usually happen after prom. So, stay safe."

"Dad. No. We're not having the sex talk, this is not a thing that is happening, la la la not listening!" Jeremy cringed and covered his ears.

Mr Heere gave him a double thumbs-up and left Jeremy alone in the bathroom, still feeling anxious.

He looked in the mirror again, straightened his tie, and took another deep breath. His phone lit up with a message from Rich, saying that they were outside his house. Jeremy pocketed his phone and rushed to the front door, opening it to see Michael's car parked on the driveway.

"Get in loser we're going to prom!" Jake called from the backseat of the Cruiser. Michael was in the driver's seat, honking the horn, with Rich sat shotgun.

"My dad wants pictures!" Jeremy yelled back, standing in his doorway.

"No time, c'mon, we'll be late!"

Jeremy shouted goodbye to his dad and shut the front door behind him before running to Michael's car. Well, ran as well as is possible in a suit. He climbed in the backseat and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from Jake.

"I still can't believe you're actually wearing those suits," Jake shook his head but was still smiling fondly.

Jeremy and Michael were wearing matching Pac-Man suits and they were simultaneously the best and the worst things in the entire world. Rich and Jake opted to wear normal suits, despite Jeremy and Michael's constant attempts at persuading them.

"If by the end of the night we don't get kicked out for being relentlessly gay, I will consider it a failure," Michael joked, peering behind him as he backed out of the driveway.

* * *

 

Prom turned out to be a lot more fun than Jeremy expected. They met up with Christine and took loads of pictures, and they danced a lot. Jeremy was reluctant at first, but after a few songs he worked up the courage to join the others on the dance floor. The night seemed to fly by, and soon the time to announce Prom King and Queen was upon them, and the sudden silence that came over the crowd was disorientating after all the loud music.

Mr Reyes was given a microphone and paused for anticipation. “The Prom Queen is... Christine Canigula!”

The crowd erupted into loud applause as a shocked Christine accepted a tiara and waited next to Mr Reyes for him to announce Prom King.

“And the Prom King is... Jake Dillinger!”

There was more enthusiastic applause, and some cheers from three very proud boyfriends, while Jake walked up and got his crown, and a high-five from Christine.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, students, I’m now leaving to get a hot pocket,” with his duties fulfilled, Mr Reyes handed the microphone back and left, not wanting to stay in a room with multitudes of sweaty teenagers any longer than he was required.

The newly crowned Prom King and Queen made their way over to Rich, Michael, and Jeremy and were congratulated with excited hugs before Christine rushed off to talk to some of her friends from drama club.

“So, Mr Prom King, want to dance with us lowly prom peasants?” Jeremy asked cheekily.

Jake started blushing a bit. “Well, uh, actually. I was wondering, if maybe we could leave? Um, my parents aren’t home... you guys could come over?”

“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Rich wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“...Possibly.”

Michael smirked. “Well okay then let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Merde - shit  
> Oui - yes  
> Non - no  
> Nous t’aimons - we love you 
> 
> Lego Indiana Jones on Xbox was my childhood, literally I've completed that game more times that I can count. But hey! This isn't the epilogue! I added a bonus chapter of them asking Jake out and them going to prom because 1) I have no self control and 2) OppressedArtist commented suggesting prom in the epilogue and I wanted to write it but once I started I realised it would be better as a full chapter. I also felt guilty about trying to shoehorn Jake into the relationship in the epilogue so... this happened. Yay bonus chapter 
> 
> Pac-Man suit idea was from Arieryn on tumblr. I wrote this chapter before looking up the artist anD FOUND THAT THE ART IS EITHER BOARDWALK BOYS OR EXPENSIVE HEADPHONES AND JAKE/JEREMY I DIDN'T KNOW THAT BEFORE WRITING THIS WOW


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend a well-deserved vacation at Rich’s home in France.

"Hey, you know what we should do? We should play truth or dare!" Michael suddenly yelled, sitting up from lying across Jeremy's lap as they lazed in Rich's room at his home in France. The boys (meaning Jeremy, Jake, and Michael) had been invited to come back to France with Rich for a while over summer vacation, so obviously they took him up on that offer, meaning that they had almost a whole month to mess about in a different country with their boyfriends.

Rich's room was quite big and open, so they all sat around on the floor on huge beanbags, all in various states of relaxation. They had fallen into a comfortable silence, with Michael laying with his head on Jeremy's lap, Jeremy absently stroking through his hair. Jake and Rich sat opposite them, Jake's legs tangled with Jeremy's, sitting as close as humanly possible without sitting on each other, the smaller boy trying to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, meaning Jake had to slouch quite a bit. Until Michael suggested truth or dare.

Jeremy and Jake groaned at the suggestion, while Rich just made a sound of confusion.

"Action ou Vérité," Michael translated. "C'mon guys, it'll fun. Probably."

"Sure, whatever dude," Jeremy sighed, as he pushed Michael all the way off of his lap and shifted so they were sat in a better circle.

"We take turns, or we want the bottle?" Rich asked Micheal, seeing as he suggested the game.

"We'll just take turns," Michael decided. "Jeremy, you're up first, truth or dare?"

"What? Why me!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"Because I say so."

Rich and Jake chuckled at their boyfriends acting like an old married couple.

"Ugh, fine. Truth," Jeremy muttered, irritation evident in his voice.

"Dude why couldn't you say dare, I had a great dare for you! Okay, uh, what is something about you that you have never told anyone about?" Micheal laughed.

"Uhhh," Jeremy was already bored with the game and it had barely started. "Until I was fourteen I couldn't sleep unless I had my Spider-Man build-a-bear."

"Aww that's so adorable," Jake said.

"No it's not! Jake, truth or dare?" Jeremy moved swiftly on, wanting everyone to forget what he had just said.

"Uhhhhh, truth?"

"What was the last text message that you sent?"

"Honestly I don't even know. Let me check real quick." Jake pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and quickly typed in his passcode. "Uhh, it's a picture of Michael and Rich sleeping against each other on the plane ride here. Fuck, you guys are cute."

Michael peered over the top of Jake's phone in curiosity. "Why did you send that to 'Gossip Girl'? Who- wait is that Jenna Rolan?

"Yeah, Jenna was in my math class last year, we're pretty good buds now. I had to gush about how amazing you guys are to someone." Jake chuckled, putting his phone back in his pocket. "And anyway, she'd never share the photo without you guys' permission, so it's all cool."

“Aw can you send me that photo later?” Jeremy asked?

"Yeah, sure, I’ll send it later. Anyway, Rich's turn!" Jake announced, looking at the boy to his right, "Rich, truth or dare?"

"Vérité," Rich smirked, ready for whatever Jake could come up with.

"How did you realise you were bi? Like, who was your gay awakening?" Jake asked, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"That chanter, singer, Troye Sivan? His voice? C'est magnifique. Mais, girls are very pretty," Rich admitted, smiling sweetly.

Michael gasped in mock offense. "Are you saying that we, your _boy_ friends, are not pretty? For shame, Richard!"

"Non!" Rich laughed. "You three are handsome, et I do not deserve you."

"Incorrect, you are wonderful. C'mere." Jake enveloped Rich in a big hug and roughly ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Michael, action ou vérité?" Rich said, escaping Jake’s hug.

"Dare please, my good sir," Michael answered in a terrible British accent.

Rich motioned for Michael to come closer to him so that he could whisper his dare. With a slight groan Michael got up from where he was leaning on Jeremy and shuffled over to sit next to Rich.

Rich whispered in Michael's ear, his words making Michael smile mischievously.

"Oh hell yeah," Michael said before turning to look at Jeremy and then Jake in turn. "Hey is anyone else thirsty? Jake, Jeremy, could you guys go get drinks from the kitchen?"

Jake frowned in confusion. "But aren't you going to do your dare- "

"Yeah, yeah, when you guys get back, I just really want some soda right now," Michael interrupted, assuring that he would eventually complete whatever his dare was.

“Whatever.” Jeremy shrugged nonchalantly and led Jake out of the room by his hand.

Rich smiled innocently. “Will you complete your dare now?”

“Don’t need to ask me twice, this is gonna be fun.” Michael smiled back. He slowly moved in and captured Rich’s lips in a chaste kiss, planting his hands firmly on Rich’s hips.

Rich closed his eyes and returned the kiss, responding immediately, placing one of his hands on the taller boy's shoulder, and the other cupping his cheek tenderly. He lightly pushed Michael down to the floor so that he was leaning over him.

Michael suddenly pulled back and answered Rich’s puzzled expression with: “This kinda hurts my back... could we maybe, uh, move to your bed?”

“Anything for you, mon amour.” Rich stood up and moved to sit on his bed, Michael following. They shuffled about until Rich was sat up against his pillows with Michael sitting on his lap, kneeling with his legs either side of Rich’s own.

Michael surged forward and reconnected their mouths, fitting them together like puzzle pieces. He licked along Rich’s bottom lip whilst tangling his fingers in his red-streaked hair, happy when Rich opened his mouth to allow Michael to deepen their kiss.

Jake and Jeremy returned quietly from the kitchen, drinks in hand, but stopped before entering the room after spotting the other two lip-locked. Jake cleared his throat loudly, trying to get their attention.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Did you really just dare Michael to kiss you? We all do that all the time anyway, why'd you waste a dare on it?"

Rich pulled back slightly from the kiss to reply to Jeremy. "That was not my dare, Jérémie.”

Michael rejoined their lips, kissing passionately, hands slipping underneath Rich’s shirt, roaming and mapping every inch of skin.

Jake and Jeremy just stood in the doorway and watched, confused as to what was going on.

“Wh- then what was it?” Jeremy asked, sounding flustered and blushing furiously.

This time Michael was the one to lean back and break the kiss, with Rich being reluctant and trying to lean forward to keep their mouths locked together. “‘I dare you to make out with me and see how Jeremy and Jake react’. That was the gist of it, wasn’t it Rich?” He paraphrased while smiling wickedly up at the other two boys, pupils blown wide with apparent desire. “Didn’t think that you two would be _that_ into voyeurism though.”

“We’re not!” Jake and Jeremy chorused indignantly.

“Then come join,” Rich said casually, the simple sentence holding a lot more weight than he made it seem.

They were taken aback by Rich’s laid-back tone, but after a second Jeremy and Jake put the glasses of soda on the dresser and sat on the bed with their boyfriends.

Rich pulled Jake in for a quick kiss, and all he could taste was Michael on Rich’s lips. Meanwhile, Michael removed his hands from underneath Rich’s shirt and intertwined them with Jeremy’s.

“This is going to be amazing,” Jeremy said in a low voice, before all his thoughts vanished and were replaced with pure want and love.

* * *

 

It was dark: a single sliver of moonlight shining through the window and illuminating the room. The four boys were snuggled up and squashed onto Rich’s bed, Michael snoring almost inaudibly. Only Rich was awake, staring up at the ceiling while his boyfriends were curled around him and dreaming.

“As long as you are all at my side, I feel infinite. Thank you, for everything,” he whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep, his heart full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> C’est magnifique - it is magnificent  
> Mais - but  
> Non - no  
> Et - and  
> Mon amour - my love
> 
> Well, this is it. The end. Thank you so much to everyone who has ever read, commented, or given kudos, I am eternally grateful that you all have followed this nonsense to the end. I could never have imagined this weird little idea going so far and I have to thank you all for it, but especially my friend Rhian, who’s username I honestly do not remember, but when I DO remember, I’ll dedicate this story to, because in all honesty this would never have been completed without her encouragement. Thank you, everyone. It has been a pleasure writing for you. -Jeremy (not Heere) <3


End file.
